The Queen's Eyes
by Whisper292
Summary: This serial follows the adventures of Kaawen, a Bosmer Nightblade, and her lover Betath, an Altmer Sorcerer, as they work their way through the ranks of the Aldmeri Dominion, defending Queen Ayrenn and her ideals. As they fight the Maormer, the Veiled Heritance, and other opposing factions, the mixed couple must also combat society's views on how they should live their lives.
1. Queen's Eyes 1 - Hurricane

The Queen's Eyes 1

Hurricane

It was midday, and the glare was blinding. The fact that her head was throbbing didn't help. "Oh, sweet Y'ffre," groaned Kaawen, a tiny Bosmer with long, silver hair and emerald-green eyes, squinting to block out the sunlight. Well, at least she wasn't seasick anymore. She usually had no problem with ocean travel, but riding out a hurricane could make anybody's stomach do flipflops.

She dragged herself to a sitting position and took in her surroundings. She was on a beach strewn with debris, and a handful of shipwrecks dotted the coastline. The storm had come up out of nowhere, and it had been devastating. She didn't even see the _Wayrest_, the ship she had been sailing on, among the wreckage. She wondered how far she had traveled before washing ashore. The last thing she remembered was getting tossed over the side by a huge wave and feeling a searing pain in her head. She had been sure she was going to die, but apparently the Divines weren't done with her yet, because here she sat. Aside from the headache, she seemed to be all right; she even had her bow with her, still threaded through the strap of her knapsack, which remained buckled across her chest. Unfortunately, her quiver and all of her arrows were gone.

A smiling Khajiit walked over to her. She was striped like a senche-tiger, with black dreadlocks and a pleasant face with two studs in her lower lip. "Ah, good, you are awake!" the Khajiit purred.

Kaawen dug through the sodden contents of her knapsack for a leather strap, then combed her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a braid. "Just barely."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been through a hurricane. Did you wash up on shore too?"

"No, this one made it in unharmed. I do not care to sail through corpses, but if I dock at Mistral, they'll inspect my cargo—which is all legitimate, I assure you!"

"Mistral. Are we on Khenarthi's Roost? I just left here."

"Welcome back. Yes, you are on the beach outside Eagles Strand Fort. Incidentally, you did not wash ashore, either. A Khajiit named Razum-Dar fished you out of the sea and brought you here. He asked me to keep an eye on you till you woke up. This one said yes. She believes he wanted to speak with you."

"Where is he now?"

"He is inside the fort. You cannot miss him. Red hair strip, black leather armor, devastatingly handsome."

Kaawen turned her head and looked at the fort that loomed over the beach. It really wasn't much of a fort; it was mostly in ruins. More than half of it had gotten washed away in storms over the years, and it looked like even more of it had been damaged in today's squall. But they still used it for one thing or another. Apparently, that included this Razum-Dar fellow.

"Thank you . . ."

"Sugar-Claws."

"Thanks, Sugar-Claws. I'm Kaawen."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will speak again."

Kaawen made her way up the beach and through the gates of the fort. Lots of people were milling around, mostly talking about the storm. Some were being treated for injuries. At the top of a low hill, she noticed a Khajiit waving at her. He fit Sugar-Claws's description, so she ascended the knoll.

"You, there. Wet one. This one needs to speak to you," he said.

"So I heard. I hear you're responsible for saving my life."

"Eh, Raz was simply in the right place at the right time."

"Still, I appreciate it. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Funny you should mention that. Raz is here on a mission of some . . . delicacy. You are no soldier, which is useful. You can speak to the locals, assure them we are not invaders or marauders. If anyone asks, just tell them you are a soldier who survived the hurricane."

"How can you tell I'm _not_ a soldier?"

"Your bearing is different, the way you carry yourself. You are a fighter, most likely a hunter, but you do not belong to the military."

Kaawen had no idea what this Khajiit was talking about, but she was too curious to tell him to go away. Besides, she was short on money and this might be a source of some good coin. She would see this through, find out what he was up to. "Sure, why not?"

"Come. There is someone Raz wants you to meet."

Razum-Dar led Kaawen through the fort and met up with a lovely Altmer in heavy steel armor. She towered over Kaawen like most high elves did, gazing down at her imperiously. Kaawen met her eyes boldly.

"Commander Karinith," said Raz, "a moment? This recruit survived the shipwreck without injuries. You mentioned something about the Shattered Shoals, yes?"

"Yes," said the commander. "Glad you're up and about, recruit. I need a scout to head out to Shattered Shoals. Most of our fleet foundered along the west, but we've had a few trickle in from that direction."

"Are you looking for anything specific?"

"Assist any injured you find—anyone, of course, but especially marines. Also, we captured a Sea Viper spying on the camp. Those pirates never travel alone. See if there are any more around Shattered Shoals, and find out what they are doing on this island."

"Will do."

"Speak with Ealcil before you go. He just returned from exploring a nearby temple and claims to know something about everything. He may know something of the Sea Vipers."

"Come," said Razum-Dar. "Ealcil is this way."

He led Kaawen to a small courtyard where a copper-haired Altmer wizard was studying an orb. It was gray and ugly, and it spun in midair and periodically shot water across the courtyard. One such blast hit Kaawen directly in the face, and she swore. Raz chuckled.

"This one thinks you will have trouble staying dry while on Khenarthi's Roost, yes?"

"Keep that up, and I'm going to use your tail as a towel."

With that, Raz laughed even harder.

The wizard turned around and began speaking as if they'd been there all along. "Marvelous, isn't it? We'll have to construct a special room for it when we get it back to the Mages Guild." He looked at them curiously, as though only now realizing they hadn't been there before. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"What is that?" Kaawen asked him.

"It's the Mourning Stone. Fantastic, no? We recovered it from the Temple of the Mourning Springs. As you can see, its supply of water appears endless."

"Yes, Commander Karinith said you had just returned. Did you happen to encounter any Sea Vipers?"

"What, do you mean those Maormer pirates? Divines no, although there were plenty of undead to go around."

"You were attacked by undead? Why?"

"I've no idea. Actually, have twelve ideas, but they're far less fascinating than the Mourning Stone. Probably some ancient curse; it usually is with these things." He turned back to the stone, and Kaawen sighed with frustration.

Razum-Dar patted her on the shoulder. "We should speak in private. Come with Raz."

Kaawen followed Raz to the northern gate, where no one else was around. He turned to her and said, "Ealcil is most impressed with his newest toy, no? One can't help but wonder if he unwittingly released the undead when he took the artifact. While you are exploring the island, check out the Temple of the Mourning Springs. Perhaps you can determine how to contain the undead there. Then the locals should see we come here as allies, not conquerors."

"What about you?"

"Oh, there's far less glamorous work for Razum-Dar. Meet me back here later and tell me what you found."

"I assume I'm going to be paid for all this."

With a chuckle, Raz said, "Yes, shorty-elf. You will be well compensated. See to the weaponsmith on the northeast side of the fort before you go; get yourself some arrows and a dagger. Tell him Raz sent you, and he won't charge you."

"All right." She started to turn away but stopped and looked back at him. "Raz, why are you doing this?"

"Raz told you. You can help reassure the locals."

"I'm not the only one who washed up on the beach."

"But you were the only one Raz saved from drowning. And the only one he could peg as a fighter. Call it a hunch. You are just what he needs here."

"Thanks for the opportunity."

"You can pay this one back by not letting him down."

"Absolutely. I'll see you later." She turned and headed back through the fort, nodding hello to an Altmer she noticed standing on a low ledge and leaning unassumingly against the wall. He made Commander Karinith seem short, and Kaawen barely came up to his shoulders. His golden skin was an interesting contrast to his hair, which was silver like hers, pushed back from his face and cut just at his collar. His eyes were like topazes bathed in sunlight. He was gorgeous. He winked in response to her nod, and she smiled inwardly as she continued on to the weaponsmith's.

* * *

Betath Anyuviel watched the tiny wood elf walk away from Razum-Dar, who waved him over. "What do you think?" the Khajiit asked him.

"I think she would fit in my knapsack."

"Follow her. This one has a good feeling about her."

"Understood, sir."

"And don't call Raz 'sir'! How many times must this one tell you?"

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

* * *

Kaawen stopped at the weaponsmith's for arrows and daggers, of which she took two and stuffed them into her belt. She also stopped at a supply station and grabbed some bandages and first aid supplies, including a healing potion to combat her headache. Then she left the fort and headed up the beach, looking for survivors and evidence of the Sea Vipers.

She stopped to help the injured several times as she combed the beach, but they were mostly civilians. She had to fight a few alits, large, leathery beasts with no front legs and lots of sharp teeth. They weren't too much trouble, especially because a few soldiers happened to be around as well and helped her fight. Even after the soldiers departed, however, Kaawen got the feeling she wasn't alone. She turned and looked behind her, but she didn't see anyone. But the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she didn't like being watched.

She finally came across a marine, a Bosmer who sat next to a pile of rubble, holding an injured arm. She was quite a bit older than Kaawen, with dark red hair and the hard eyes of an experienced soldier.

"You there," said the marine. "I'm Sergeant Firion. Have you seen my squad?"

Kaawen shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"We were on the _Little Alkosh_, part of the Dominion fleet sailing for Khenarthi's Roost, when that hurricane blew up out of nowhere. We were thrown into the ocean."

"Same here. I was on the _Wayrest._"

"I ended up here, but I can't find the rest of my squad. I thought I heard one of them calling out, but the ocean twists up sounds. If they were wounded or pinned down . . . could you keep an eye out for my soldiers? They answer to Edhelas, Onglorn, and Nistel."

"Of course. If they're injured, I have some first aid supplies."

"I can help with that too. Our ship's hold was packed full of an old Bosmer healing remedy. The labels say Torchbug Treacle, but marines call it glow juice. The wreck scattered bottles across the beach; must be what brought out the alits. Their sweet tooth is bigger than their walnut brains. I saw one of the things swallow a whole bottle of glow juice. Glass and all!"

"I know Torchbug Treacle from back home. I'll keep an eye out and take some to your squad if I see any."

"Good luck. And do me a favor? If you find them before I do, tell them the ocean hasn't killed me yet."

With a smile, Kaawen said, "Will do."

She fought a few more alits and found several bottles of glow juice, as well as the members of Sergeant Firion's squad, who were all grateful for the assistance. The feeling that someone was watching her still lingered, and once, she turned her head and could have sworn she saw the handsome Altmer from the fort leaning against a rock. But it might have been her imagination. There were lots of high elves roaming the beach.

When she found Onglorn and gave him the Torchbug Treacle, he sent her further along. "Lieutenant Gelin dragged me out of the water. He'll want to know Sergeant Firion and the rest of the squad are all right. Think he said something about looking for shelter in a nearby cave, but I was still coughing up sand."

Kaawen nodded. "I've seen a few caves up and down the beach. I'll see if I can find him too."

She continued her search, helping survivors as she went and asking questions about the Sea Vipers, but if anyone knew about them, they weren't talking. They did manage to direct her to a cave where they thought some marines were holed up. Kaawen went into the cave and seriously considered going right back out. It was filled with snakes. She wasn't afraid of snakes, but the huge piles of bones that the creatures slithered around gave her the chills. There were also hundreds of candles, all flaming brightly, and several short posts were stuck into the ground amid the piles of bones.

Kaawen found a corpse tied to one of the posts. His armor bore the insignia of an Aldmeri Dominion marine lieutenant. His body was covered with shallow slashes and looked as though he had bled to death, slowly and painfully. A greenish foam mingled with the smeared blood. "Who in the world would do such a thing?" she whispered to herself.

She stood up and was turning to go when she was suddenly stopped by a loud hiss. There in front of her stood a snake, but it wasn't small like the ones she had stepped over to get into the cave. This one was at least ten feet long, as big around as she was, and it was reared up and hissing at her.

With a single, swift motion, she drew her bow and sent an arrow into its scales, and the snake screamed and struck at her. Kaawen managed to dodge the lunge and get off another shot, backing away in the process, but the big reptile pursued her, hissing and snapping. She held out a hand and released a Strife spell at the snake, but the health it leeched wasn't enough and only exposed her hand. It struck again and managed to get ahold of her arm as she reached for an arrow with the other hand, and its fangs sank deep into her flesh. She screamed and jabbed the arrow she was holding in the creature's eye. It let go of her arm, but she found that with the pain of the bite, and perhaps the venom it had injected into her, she couldn't draw her bow. Just as she turned to run, someone moved past her in a golden flash and launched two fireballs in quick succession. The snake shrieked, seized up, and collapsed to the floor of the cave, dead.

"Are you insane?" the golden giant from Eagle's Strand asked in a highborn accent. "Going up against a snake like that alone?"

"Well, I didn't exactly seek him out, you know. He snuck up on me."

He pulled a salve out of his knapsack and handed it to her. "Rub that on. It will draw out the poison. I'm just glad I happened along when I did."

"Happened along, right," she said with a wry expression on her face. She rubbed the ointment into the bite marks on her arm and handed the jar back to the Altmer. Her skin tingled as the milky-white poison leeched out of the wounds and ran down her arm.

"That was quick," she mused.

"Indeed." The Altmer held his staff toward her and released a small burst of light that left a glowing nimbus trailing up and down her arm, which instantly felt better.

"Well, I do appreciate it. Perhaps since you've been following me since I left the fort, you can just stay with me and help out."

With a mischievous grin and an air of feigned innocence, he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're not that good a sneak, you know."

"Look, if you just want to travel together, all you have to do is ask. I would imagine you need someone to keep you out of trouble."

"I've never met anyone who _could _keep me out of trouble."

He smiled. "I bet that's true. Ah, well, I'm no stranger to trouble myself. I'm Betath. Betath Anyuviel."

"Kaawen. It's short for Kaawenyth, but only my da calls me that."

"Do you have a surname?"

Kaawen shook her head. "Most Bosmer don't worry with them. We just try to give as unique names as possible, or just use our parents' names or our city of birth."

"Many Altmer do the same."

"Except for the pretentious ones," she said with a smirk.

Betath shrugged. "Except for the pretentious ones." He nodded at the dead marine. "You were looking for him, I take it?"

"Yes, the marines I encountered on the beach, he was their lieutenant. I have to go find them now and let them know he's dead."

He walked over to the post and examined the tableau before him. "Looks to be some sort of ritual. See how the cuts form repetitive patterns? And the blood was smeared in just such a way."

"I noticed. And all the bones had to come from somewhere. This obviously isn't the first time this has happened."

"I know the Maormer possess magic, but this is very dark stuff."

"Do you think it's them?"

He looked back at her gravely. "Better an enemy we know than one we don't. Let's get out of here."

They left the cave and walked back out to the beach, and before long they came upon Sergeant Firion and her squad.

"Did you find Lieutenant Gelin?" Firion asked.

"I did. I'm sorry; he's dead. I found his body in a cave."

"It looked like he was killed in some sort of ritual," said Betath. "Perhaps a sacrifice."

The sergeant's eyes widened with alarm. "A sacrifice! Jone and Jode, this is too big for my squad to handle! We need reinforcements. There's a ship down the beach. It looks mostly intact, and Nistel thought she had spotted Dominion sailors aboard. We'll see if we can combine our forces and find out who murdered Lieutenant Gelin. And we need to pull his body out of that damned cave."

"You and your squad take care of your lieutenant. Betath and I will go see if we can get help from the ship. And warn them that it's not safe to go wandering around."

"Here," said the sergeant, handing Kaawen a couple of bottles of Torchbug Treacle. "I found some extra glow juice while I was looking for my squad. Hold onto them in case you need them."

"Thanks." Kaawen stuffed the bottles in her knapsack and headed down the beach with Betath following.

"A hurricane blows up out of nowhere, and we find evidence of a ritual sacrifice," Betath mused.

"Do you think the two are linked?"

"Of course they're linked. I don't believe in coincidence."

"You don't believe in—really? Weird. I'm not saying the world is just chaos, but too much happens for it to all be fate. There's free will and all that."

"Do _you_ believe this is a coincidence?"

"He was captured _after_ the hurricane."

Betath stopped and looked at her for a long moment, as if he were trying to process what she had said. He finally shook his head and said, "You are correct, of course. But I still believe the two events are related. I just have not figured it out yet."

They found the ship and the quartermaster, a spotted Khajiit standing at the end of the gangplank with a clipboard in his hand. He looked them up and down.

"You aren't a slick-arsed Sea Viper or a cabbage-mouthed castaway. State your business with the crew of the _Prowler_."

"A Dominion marine was killed in a nearby cave," said Kaawen.

"The hurricane killed hundreds."

"This one didn't drown. He was murdered in some kind of ritual, and his squad needs reinforcements."

"Oh. Well, perhaps your marines can help the _Prowler_. If they pitch in to repair the ship and make her seaworthy again, I'll consider reinforcements."

The crew was willing to help out, and they all worked through the night, scavenging parts from shipwrecks and making repairs. They worked as fast as possible because the wind was starting to pick up, and distant lightning hinted that another storm may be coming. As daylight came over the horizon, they could see the storm swirling out in the ocean. The clouds and wind had already overtaken a nearby island; it wouldn't be long before it came ashore and the whole thing started all over again.

"Tell your marines they are welcome to room and board on our ship," Quartermaster Oblan told Kaawen. "As long as they work for their food."

"What about the reinforcements you promised?"

"I said I would consider it. Captain Jimila is the only one who can make that decision. Go see her; she wants to speak with you anyway."

The quartermaster directed Kaawen and Betath to the helm, where they found the captain, a pretty Khajiit with pale fur and dark spots on her arms. "Due to your efforts," she said when they approached, "the _Prowler_ is free to sail once the tide comes in. We thank you. I have no reinforcements, but I offer something better. I know who killed your lieutenant, and I know to prevent more killings."

"Go on," said Betath.

"Our lookout saw the Sea Vipers drag a Dominion marine into that cave. If we weren't so short-handed, I'd have ordered a rescue, but three of my own crew were missing."

"What happened to your crew?" Kaawen asked.

"They were captured while scavenging among the shoals. One of them has returned, and she tells a harrowing tale. Find Mastengwe below decks and she will tell you what she knows."

They found a traumatized Altmer sitting on the floor of one of the sleeping rooms, her arms around her curled-up legs.

"Are you Mastengwe?" Kaawen asked her.

"Yes. Did the captain send you? I have to tell you, the Sea Vipers are insane! They're trying to create another hurricane."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Suhr, Virkvild, and I were scavenging for replacement parts when the Sea Vipers ambushed us. They took us to the island with the beached Dominion flagship. They'd done terrible things there, _terrible_ things! They dragged my mates up and tied them to these serpent-shaped statues; then they started chanting, and lightning surrounded them. That's when the storm began to form around the island."

"The Sea Vipers created the storm?" Betath exclaimed. "I knew they were not coincidental!"

"Oh, it was a terrible sight," said Mastengwe. "The Sea Vipers were so caught up in the ritual, I slipped free. I tried to grab Suhr, but the lightning held him fast. He was in so much pain."

"How did the lightning not affect the Sea Vipers?" asked Kaawen.

"The Maormer wore lodestones on their wrists, so they were safe from the lightning. While they were distracted, I jumped off the ship and swam for it. But Suhr and Virkvild are still out there!"

Kaawen and Betath went back topside and peered out across the expanse toward the small island where the storm raged. It was centered around the island and the beached ship, and it wasn't moving. Then with a sudden jolt, it seemed to increase in size. Kaawen knew what she had to do.

She looked up at Betath. "I'm going across."

"What?" he replied incredulously. "Are you mad?"

"If they're using those two sailors to cause a hurricane, we have to interrupt the ritual. We obviously can't do it from here."

"Oh, by Auri-El, you _are_ mad."

Kaawen grinned at him. "You coming with me?"

"Well, of course I'm coming with you. Razum-Dar would kill me if I lost track of you."

"Ha! I knew you were following me!"

"Nope. No idea what you're talking about."

"Looks like sandbars most of the way there, but we may have to swim out to the island."

"Well, _you'll_ have to swim. I'll likely just wade." Kaawen made a rude gesture, and he laughed.

They left the ship, navigating sandbars and shallows until they were less than a hundred yards from the storm-lashed island. They fought a few Sea Vipers on the way, and Betath seemed impressed with her abilities.

"You're a Nightblade," he noted as he pulled the lodestone from the wrist of one of the Maormer.

"Yes. My mother teases me, calls me a vampire because I favor Siphoning. She prefers the Shadow school, which is great, but I enjoy a good fight rather than sneaking past an enemy."

"You do kill easily."

"I grew up in Grahtwood, where my parents are part of the Vinedusk Rangers," Kaawen replied as she affixed a lodestone to her own wrist. "They taught me to fight and to hunt, but I had to learn to kill the hard way, all on my own. If it's me or them, I don't have much choice, do I? But never think I find it easy to kill another person."

"My apologies."

"No worries."

Only when they got close did they feel the wind and the spray of the sea. The hurricane was still isolated to the island, although it was beginning to expand beyond its borders. They swam through the shallow water and made it to shore with little trouble, then found a plank leading up to the deck of the ship.

A mage was floating in the middle of the deck, caught up in some sort of trance, and the storm seemed to emanate directly from him. While the eye of a hurricane is usually calm, the center of this one was worse than the eye wall. Kaawen could barely hold herself up as the wind battered her and threatened to knock her off balance. Betath reached out to catch her a couple of times when he apparently thought she would blow away. She managed to catch hold of the railing, though, and keep her feet planted on the deck.

Betath motioned for Kaawen to follow, and they fought against the wind and rain as they ascended the stairs to the aft of the ship, where they found a Khajiit suspended amid a large construct made of two serpent-shaped prongs. Lightning was holding him in place and he was moaning in agony. Betath pointed the lodestone at the construct, and the lightning migrated toward his wrist, breaking the connection with the Khajiit, who slumped to the floor.

Kaawen knelt to help him up and handed him a bottle of Torchbug Treacle, which he gulped down. "Are you okay to walk?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "This one is getting out of here. Those Sea Vipers are insane!" He dashed down the stairs and jumped over the side of the ship, barely slowing down until he hit the water and began to swim.

The storm continued to rage as they made their way to the prow, completely ignored by the Maormer on the deck. They found the other sailor bound in the same type of contraption as the Khajiit, and Kaawen used the lodestone to free him.

"They won't kill me today!" the sailor said joyfully as the storm instantly began to die down. By the time he had swallowed a potion and trotted down the plank to the ground, the clouds had dissipated, the sun was shining on the wrecked ship, and the mage on the deck was nowhere to be seen.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Kaawen quipped.

Betath looked at her like she had sprouted horns. "You call that easy? By the Divines, woman!"

"Well, it's a long way back to the _Prowler_. Perhaps it will get more difficult between now and then."

But it didn't, not really. They fought and killed more Sea Vipers, and Kaawen found herself giggling hysterically when Betath would sneak up behind one and hit them with a low swing his staff augmented by his magic, sending them flying through the air into the sea. By the time they reached the _Prowler_, they were laughing and chatting like old friends.

Captain Jimila was very appreciative. "Suhr and Virkvild returned just after the skies cleared. My lookout says I have you to thank."

"Yes, we stopped the ritual," said Kaawen.

"Then we'll finish repairs and shove off at high tide. Your marine friends fended off the Sea Vipers while you rescued my crew. They are welcome aboard as long as they want."

"Where are you heading now?" Kaawen asked her.

"Mistral first, for supplies. After that . . . well, we'll see where the ocean takes us. Perhaps we'll meet again." She handed Kaawen a heavy coin purse. "For your trouble."

"Thank you, Captain Jimila."

"No, shorty-elf. Thank _you_. We won't be casting off for several hours. Why don't you two take a rest belowThis one imagines you need some sleep."

"Again, thank you."

As they went below decks, Kaawen smiled at Betath. "When Commander Karinith said to help survivors, I wonder if that's what she had in mind."

"No, I believe you've gone way above and beyond the call with this one, Kaawen."

She went into one of the sleeping rooms and climbed atop an empty bunk. Betath ducked into the bunk beneath her, and she leaned over the side. "She was right: I'm beat. When I get up, I'm off to this temple Raz mentioned. Do you want to accompany me, or will you go back to following me from a distance now?"

Betath smiled at her. Sweet Y'ffre, he was handsome! "No, I think it will be better for all parties involved if I accompany you. I will probably need to step in and defend you anyway."

"Mighty sure of ourselves, aren't we?"

"It's just that you're awfully small. Back in the hurricane, I was looking for some string in the hope that I could fly you like a kite. I wouldn't want you to get stepped on by any of the undead."

"Sure, keep talking, golden giant. You'll scare them off just by stomping toward them. Is it at all possible for you to be stealthy?"

"You have no idea, shorty-elf," he said with a wink.

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


	2. Queen's Eyes 2 - The Spirit's Clothes

The Queen's Eyes 2

The Spirit's Clothes

Captain Jimila let Kaawen and Betath sleep through the night, then fed them the next morning before they went on their way. Kaawen couldn't help noticing how Betath fit right in while they breakfasted with the crew. She was friendly herself, but he treated them like they were old buddies, laughing and joking with them in a way she had rarely seen in an Altmer. When they departed, Jimila grasped their forearms warmly and told them sincerely that she hoped they would meet again.

Sergeant Firion even went so far as to hug them. "I can't thank you enough for what you did," she told Kaawen as she embraced her.

"Just take care of yourself and your squad," Kaawen replied. "That's thanks enough."

"Do you have enough glow juice?"

"I have four bottles, and I know how to make more. Don't worry; I'll be fine."

They finally set out up the beach and across the island of Khenarthi's Roost. The Temple of the Mourning Springs was on the other side of the island, and although it wasn't exactly a difficult trek, it did take them a while to navigate the rolling hills and winding roads.

"It occurs to me that the people of Elsweyr and Valenwood are incapable of producing a straight thoroughfare," Betath said with frustration.

"Straight roads are boring."

"I would sooner be bored for half an hour than spend the entire day traversing impossible routes. Don't you find it frustrating to look at your map and see that you should be standing right at a certain location, only to find that it is actually on an outcropping of rock a hundred feet above your head? An outcropping at the end of a two-mile hike, I might add."

Kaawen chuckled. "And here I thought you had a sense of adventure." She pointed up the hill. "You can quit your whining; we're there."

As they were ascending the hill to the temple, a Bosmer in Mages Guild robes approached them. She was young like Kaawen, no more than seventy-five or eighty years old, with blue eyes and brown hair that she pulled back into a partial ponytail. The elf had a look of desperation on her face. "Are you going to the Temple of the Mourning Springs? Please, I need your help. My master's life is in in danger."

"What happened?" Kaawen asked her.

"My name is Gathwen. I'm part of an expedition from Eagle's Strand. The dead began to rise while we were exploring the temple. Most of us fled, but my master never emerged."

"We were sent to investigate the undead problem. We can look for him while we're here."

"Good! I'll need to come with you. Two magical wards seal the temple. If you can keep the undead at bay while I disrupt the wards, we can search for Rurelion together."

"If you don't want to go in there, I can disrupt the wards," Betath offered.

Gathwen shook her head. "This is something I need to help with. I have no doubt Rurelion can protect himself, but I still cannot just leave him in there."

"Understood. Of course we'll help you."

"You were here with Ealcil?" Kaawen asked.

Gathwen rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. After our ship wrecked, we heard the locals mention a temple where the fountains never run dry. We leapt at the chance to investigate, but Ealcil insisted on leading the expedition. We found the Mourning Stone, which does seem to have a limitless supply of water, but when Ealcil removed it, the undead descended on us. Idiot."

"And he just left Rurelion there?"

"I don't believe he knew Rurelion was trapped. He may be a fool, but he's not heartless. At least, I don't _think_ he is."

"Well, let's go get your master back," said Betath.

With Gathwen trailing, they ascended a long, high flight of stairs. They were met at the entrance to the temple by a skeleton wearing a tattered purple robe. It walked toward them, and Kaawen tried her best not to flee. She'd come against undead before and had fear of cutting them down, but for some reason this one terrified her. Betath placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the fear was gone. In its place came a tingle of pleasure.

"Turn back," said the skeleton, its voice echoing through the air but its mouth not moving. "You are not welcome here."

"I've come across your kind before," Betath said, "but none have ever spoken to me. Who are you?"

The skeleton chuckled. "I'm whoever I wish to be. I change bodies like high elves change clothes."

"Hey!"

"But my name is Uldor. What does it matter to you? Why are you trespassing here?"

"We're looking for an elf named Rurelion."

"Yes, my newest outfit. The flesh sags a bit, but the power in his bones reminds me of my youth. And the robes . . . I'd forgotten the feel of silk upon newly won flesh."

"What did you do to him!" Gathwen demanded.

"Set foot in this temple and see for yourself. Such commendable posture! I could definitely wear you in the autumn."

"Release Rurelion immediately," said Betath with an air of quiet menace.

"I tire of this," the skeleton groaned. "Leave or die. It matters not to me." He turned and tottered away.

"We need to get those wards down fast," Gathwen said.

They went through the gates and wound their way along a path to an expansive courtyard.

"Up there," said Gathwen, pointing to a structure to the far left.

Kaawen and Betath led her across the courtyard, where they were set upon by several walking skeletons. Kaawen drew her bow and shot the ones at range, and Betath raised his staff to hurl magic at the ones closer in. Twice, he did the low swing of his staff and threw the skeletons backward, at which point Kaawen released her arrows.

"We make a good team," Betath chuckled. As he did, a skeleton got too close and swiped its sword across his chest. "Damn it!" He pointed his staff at the creature and zapped it repeatedly with terrible lightning, until it fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Are you all right?" Kaawen asked.

"Yes, it's a shallow cut. It'll sting, but no more."

They made it across the courtyard and up the stairs to the ward chamber, which was marked with a image of a scorpion and a barrier glowing with blood-red light. Gathwen held her hands out and cast a spell on the ward, which dissipated with a hiss.

"Scorpion's poison courses through its prey!" said a disembodied voice.

"Okay, that was disturbing," said Kaawen.

"Let's go get the other one."

They fought their way across the courtyard against a seemingly endless tide of undead, Gathwen helping with her own magic this time; and between the three of them, they managed to get to the other ward chamber with only minor scrapes and bruises. This ward was marked with the image of a spider.

"Spider weaves the web around its prey!" the disembodied voice moaned as the ward dropped.

"Now to the catacombs," said Gathwen.

They fought their way across the courtyard yet again until they reached the temple door in the middle; then they entered the catacombs below. They went down a long flight of stairs to a cavernous room that was free of undead, contained several sealed crypts, wide columns with relief stones on them, and a magically barred door.

"That's where we need to go," said Gathwen. "There must be a way to disrupt that barrier."

They looked around the room for something that might help them get past the ward, and Kaawen found herself staring at one of the relief plaques on the wall. It depicted Jone and Jode, the too moons that hung in the skies over Tamriel, in all their full glory. A nearby column showed them in their waxing phase. A closer look revealed that the reliefs—a total of four—depicted all the different phases of the moons.

"I wonder," she mused. She went to the relief of the New Moons and pressed on it. Like a huge button, the plaque set back into a recess and then glowed with a bright, white light.

"I think you've got it!" Betath exclaimed. He was near the Waxing Moons plaque, and he pressed on that, with the same result.

"The Full Moons plaque is down there," said Kaawen, pointing at the one on the end just past him. As soon as he had depressed that plaque, she pushed on the Waning Moons relief.

With a great _whoosh_, the barrier dissipated from the door.

"You've done it!" Gathwen cried. "But before we go in, I need to mention something."

"What's wrong?" Kaawen asked her.

"When we entered the temple, the skeleton implied that Rurelion was in grave danger. He is too important to lose. The Dominion relies on him for his sound judgment. He's taught countless students the ways of magicka, including some of the queen's own advisors. If anything were to happen to him . . ."

The way Gathwen said those last words, her voice breaking just a bit, made Kaawen realize more was going on than just admiration. Gathwen loved Rurelion, as sure as she was standing here. She reached out and placed a hand on her fellow Bosmer's arm. "We'll do what we can to protect him," she said gently.

"Thank you. We should keep moving."

They went through the door to the central ruins, where they found a high pedestal with a mage standing on top. His back was to them, his arms were out, and he seemed to be performing some sort of ritual.

"We found the Mourning Stone on that pedestal," said Gathwen. "Wait, that's Rurelion!"

Rurelion turned around and spoke, but it was the voice of Uldor they heard. "With ears that large, one would think you would be able to listen. I shouldn't bemoan your stupidity. You fools ended centuries of captivity when you removed the Mourning Stone."

"I'm not going to tell you again," Betath said coldly. "Release Rurelion now."

"No, I believe I'll keep him. At least until the summoning ritual wears him through. You see, I've been wearing the undead for a long time now, and they're all so . . . beige. But I'm willing to adorn myself with hundreds of tawdry outfits in order to collect the more colorful garb at Eagle's Strand."

"That's not going to happen."

"Then drown in a sea of bones!"

"We have to disrupt this ritual," said Gathwen. "Look around. See those bone piles? Those are part of the ritual. If you'll keep the undead at bay, I'll disrupt it."

Kaawen, Betath, and Gathwen left Uldor/Rurelion in the center and went to the first of four bone piles, were was covered with magical runes and radiated blue flames. Gathwen released her magic at the pile, and two skeletons emerged. Kaawen and Betath killed them easily, and they did the same with the next bone pile. With the third pile, Kaawen took a sword to her side, and she cried out in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Kaawen!" Betath cried with distress.

"Go ahead and take care of the other one," she said.

"Fine." But he cast a protective ward around her before he left her.

Gathwen disrupted the last pile and Betath obliterated the two skeletons while Kaawen sat on the ground, holding her side. The wound bled freely and the pain was incredible, and she felt as though she would pass out. Her head swam and she closed her eyes, not opening them until she heard a faint ringing and felt warmth radiating over her wound. She opened her eyes to see Betath standing over, holding out his Restoration staff. Although the gash didn't close completely, it healed enough to stem the bleeding and ease the pain.

"Do you have a healing potion?" he asked her.

"Mh-hmm," she mumbled, then dug in her pack for a bottle of Torchbug Treacle, which she downed quickly.

Above them, Uldor/Rurelion chuckled grimly. "It will make no difference," he said. "Your body will simply be healthier when I wear it."

Betath turned with a snarl and leveled his staff at the possessed mage, the tip beginning to glow brightly with an angry red light as he summoned its power. Before he could release it, though, Gathwen stepped to his side and placed a restraining hand over his.

"Don't," she pleaded.

"Uldor!" Rurelion shouted. "Get out of my body!"

"Silence! None command Uldor!" With that, he leapt from the pedestal, and darted across the courtyard, and disappeared through the door to the Great Hall.

They followed Uldor/Rurelion into the Great Hall, but they found that once they were inside, it wasn't a simple matter to reach them. Spike traps lined the floors, and giant bats hovered over them.

"Wait here," Kaawen instructed Gathwen.

If they timed their movements just right, she and Betath were able to slip around the traps, but they had to fight the bats in the small squares between. One of the bats swung its wing and caught Betath just right, sweeping him backward and onto one of the traps. He managed to get out of the way before being skewered, but he still sustained several shallow puncture wounds and scrapes.

"This Uldor is starting to get on my nerves," he grumbled. "Let's finish this."

They finally killed all the bats and navigated the spike traps, reaching Rurelion standing at the bottom of a great flight of stairs. He was shouting at the top of his lungs. "Uldor, I command you by the Tears of the Two Moons, return to your prison!"

"Aargh!" Uldor cried. "That won't hold me for long!"

With that, Rurelion collapsed to the floor and sighed with relief. "No, but it should hold him for a while. You're Gathwen's allies, yes? Please, disable the traps so she can make it to us safely." He pointed to a lever at the bottom of the staircase.

Betath turned the lever and the spike traps stopped operating.

"Thank you," said the wizard. "Despite all my knowledge, Uldor's influence over me was absolute. I'd be little more than a puppet without your timely intervention."

"Are you injured?" Kaawen asked him.

"Only my pride. But we have a more pressing matter. Uldor plans to overwhelm and enslave Khenarthi's Roost with an undead horde."

"How is that possible?" Betath asked incredulously as Gathwen joined them.

"He was a powerful Maormer wizard who learned to separate his spirit from his body, even in death. He can 'wear' hundreds of mindless forms at once."

"You mean he possesses them," Kaawen said with dread.

"That's exactly what I mean. Thankfully, I know his weakness. The Mourning Stone's endless water supply tied his spirit to his body. When Ealcil removed the stone from the temple, he set Uldor free."

Gathwen rolled her eyes. "Eel-kill," she grumbled.

"What was that?" asked Betath.

"Something Rurelion likes to call him. Something about a spell gone wrong."

"Yes," Rurelion groaned, "and once again his sloppy methods are almost the death of me."

"So how do we restore Uldor's prison?" Kaawen asked the wizard.

Rurelion dug into a knapsack that was sitting on the floor next to him and pulled out four large stones that looked like soul gems. "These are the Tears of the Two Moons; they focus the Mourning Stone's power. Uldor had me remove them from the tomb. Ultimately, Gathwen should bring the Mourning Stone back from Eagle's Strand, but for now, we can use the gems to restore his prison. Should be a simple task."

Betath chuckled. "Somehow, I don't believe it will be as simple as you think."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing ever is."

"So what does the Mourning Stone do exactly?" Kaawen asked.

"It's the centerpiece of the temple. After Uldor's reign of terror, the Sea Elves gave it to the Khajiit to seal his prison."

"Reign of terror?"

"Oh, yes. He was killed and imprisoned by his own people."

"Let's do this," said Betath.

"Wait," Kaawen said. "I need to know. Are we in danger of being 'worn'?"

"No. For some reason, he feared you. After he saw you through my eyes, he became convinced that to wear you would destroy him. That is why we must be the ones to enter the temple."

"'We'? Maybe you should stay here and let Betath and me go in."

"No, we must go together. Even though he can't wear you, he can still destroy you with his magic. Only by splitting his attention can we hope to defeat him.

"Maybe," said Betath defensively. "Maybe not."

"Don't argue with him," Kaawen told him. "He knows Uldor better than you do."

Betath glared at her but said nothing.

"No, Master," said Gathwen. "I know what you're planning. I won't let you throw your life away." She turned to Kaawen and Betath, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Rurelion is planning to let Uldor possess him. They'll both be sealed in that tome forever. But it doesn't need to be that way. Seal me inside instead."

"Why would you do that?" Kaawen asked.

"He is too important for the Dominion to lose. Besides, you saw how the summoning ritual weakened him."

"That's madness!" Rurelion protested. "I've experienced so many summers, Gathwen. My greatest accomplishment was watching you blossom into a mage who will far surpass my own deeds. No, child. We will seal Uldor into the tomb, and you must recover the Mourning Stone to complete the binding. The Dominion will thrive without me. It is far stronger than it knows."

"He's right, Gathwen," said Betath.

"Master, please reconsider," she begged. Rurelion gazed into her eyes and shook his head apologetically, and she squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. "Farewell, then, Rurelion. I—" But she didn't finish her sentence. With a wave of her hand, she threw up a portal and stepped through, disappearing from the Great Hall.

"I know, Gathwen," Rurelion said softly. "I know."

The three of them entered the tomb, walked around a large wall, and ascended a flight of stairs to a cavernous central room with a sarcophagus in the middle. The sarcophagus was surrounded by a narrow trench which had stone lions on each corner. Each corner of the room had a recess with a stone lion resting in it as well, and in front of each of these lions was a sconce about the size of one of the Tears of the Two moons. A blue ghost stood in front of the coffin.

"You!" said Uldor's spirit, pointing at Betath and Kaawen. "I won't wear a poisoned outfit."

"I don't think I like his tone," Betath muttered defensively.

"You don't seem poisoned to me," Kaawen said mildly.

"Thank you, Shorty-Elf."

Rurelion stepped toward the ghost. "I've thought about what our combined power could do, Uldor, and I've reconsidered. I willingly give myself over to you."

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist such power!"

"Quickly," Rurelion said, turning back to Kaawen and Betath. "Place the Tears of the Two Moons in the pedestals."

Kaawen took two from Betath and headed for the nearest recess.

"What!" Uldor cried. "Stay away from those pedestals! You wretched fools, I'll turn you to ash!" The ghost started lobbing lightning strikes at her, and she dodged nimbly out of the way.

She placed the stone in the first pedestal and ran across the room toward the next one. One of his strikes caught her and she screamed as her whole right side felt as if it were on fire. She slapped at herself, and all she did was make the pain worse as there were no actual flames to put out. Thus, she began running again, narrowly dodging another spell. She heard Betath cry out and shouted his name.

"I'm all right," he called.

She reached the next pedestal and placed the stone, and water suddenly started shooting out of the lion's mouth. The cool water was a balm to her singed side, and she stood still for a moment and let it wash over her before turning and heading back to the center of the room, where she joined Betath.

The trench around the sarcophagus had turned into a fountain, water spewing straight up all the way around. Rurelion sat on the floor in front of the coffin, and the ghost lay on top of it.

"You worthless rag!" Uldor snarled. "This tomb cannot hold me forever."

"Go quickly," Rurelion urged them. "Uldor grows in strength as we speak. Tell Gathwen we succeeded. And do not mourn for me, friends. I earned a useful fate; few can say the same."

"What's going to happen to you?" Kaawen asked him.

"Uldor will sustain me. Better a living form than a musty old skeleton, I suppose. I had hoped for time to meditate, although this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Goodbye, friends."

"Farewell, Rurelion," said Betath.

Kaawen stepped through the fountain, knelt next to the wizard and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Rurelion."

They left the tomb and went through the Great Hall to the central ruins, where they found Gathwen waiting, her cheeks wet with tears. "You're all wet," she said.

"So are you," Kaawen teased her gently.

"It's done, then? He's sealed inside?"

"Yes," Betath confirmed. "Rurelion saved everyone on this island."

"He's still alive at least, which means there's hope. I'll find a way to free him from that monster."

"We know you will, dear. If we can do anything to help . . ."

"Thank you," she replied, forcing a smile. "I can open a portal to the outer grounds for you. I'm going to stay here awhile." She threw up a portal, and Kaawen and Betath stepped through.

The courtyard was filled with ghosts, some of whom noticed them and nodded, but none were hostile. "I guess now that Uldor's sealed away, they can move on to their rest," said Betath.

One ghost, however, an orc standing against a wall, waved them over. "It looks like the Mourning Stone brought the spirits out into the courtyard," he said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," said Kaawen, "we can hear you."

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, or if you'll even understand, but you died at Uldor's hands."

"What?" Betath replied. "No, we didn't."

"I know it's hard to understand, but you're trapped as a spirit within the walls of this temple. Look around. Can't you see how you stand out from the others in this courtyard?"

Betath started to say something else, but Kaawen reached out, touched his arm, and shook her head. "We see what you mean," she said.

"I can pray for Arkay to help you move on, if it's all right with you."

"Of course. Anything that will help."

He places his hands together and said, "Arkay, please hear my prayer. Take this lost soul as a wind lifts the flower's seeds. Shepherd this spirit to a place where memories of pain and fear are replaced with tranquility."

With that, he started to disappear from view. "Wait, what's happening? Why does everything fade?" Within moments, he was gone.

Betath looked down at Kaawen. "How did you know that would happen?"

"I didn't. I just figured helping us would be a comfort to him. Turned out better than I thought."

"You're amazing. How's your arm? Are you in pain?"

Kaawen shrugged. "A bit."

He held out his staff and healed her for the second time—or was it the third? She was starting to lose track. "What do you say we get to Eagle's Strand and talk to Raz? Then we can go get a drink?"

Raz had already left Eagle's Strand, but they found him in Mistral, sitting in the open-air bar at the inn. "This one sees you two have met."

"She got into trouble," Betath explained. "I had to get her out. After that, we decided to work together."

"And you have been busy. This one has heard reports. You put an end to the troubles at Shattered Shoals. What of the temple?"

"That's taken care of as well."

"Then this one says 'well done.'" He handed Kaawen a hefty sack of coins. "Go, relax, but do not go too far. Raz will have more work for you, if you're interested."

"Sure," she replied amicably. "But tell me something. Who are you two?"

With his most innocent expression, he said, "Razum-Dar is just a simple Khajiit who seeks the best for all the people of Tamriel. And a saddle that won't pinch the tail. One day . . ."

"Uh-huh. And you?" she asked Betath.

"Me? Hey, I was just walking up the beach and saw a very tiny lass fighting a very big snake."

"You two are hilarious," she said, deadpan. "Really."

Betath waved the bartender over. "Two glasses of your best wine," he said.

Kaawen's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No wine for me. Mead, please."

The bartender bought their drinks, and Betath said, "Not a wine drinker?"

"No, I'm a strict carnivore. I follow the Green Pact. Only mead and milk for me. And a good rotmeth from time to time."

"_Is_ there a good rotmeth?" Razum-Dar asked.

"Not outside of Valenwood."

"But what about mead? It's made of honey."

"The pollen bees use to make honey is not something we harvest ourselves. It's a natural process, and so it counts. Not sure why, but I'm glad because I like honey, especially in mead and as a glaze on ham."

A barker standing outside the tavern caught her ear.

"Come and see. From the distant shores of Glenumbra, a real, live dog!"

"A dog?" she echoed. "This, I have to see." She left the bar, mead in hand and Betath following.

In a cage just outside was a small dog with brown fur, looking up at her with big, sad eyes. When it saw her, it whimpered, stood up, and wagged its tail. It was adorable.

"Do not worry," said the Khajiit standing next to the pen. "It is safely caged. Can you not feel the hatred that burns within its belly? Bars can scarcely contain its hunger. For five gold, gaze into its eyes. Peer into the face of death itself!"

"How much to get in there and pet him?"

The Khajiit's mouth dropped open and she gasped. "You wish to place your hands upon its fur? Feel the muscle of this killing machine? Ten gold."

Kaawen handed her ten gold pieces, and the barker opened the cage just enough to let her inside. She sat down, and the dog came over and placed his head in her lap. She scratched him behind the ears. "Killing machine, my arse," she cooed at the mutt.

"Come on," the Khajiit muttered into the cage. "You're destroying my business."

"How much to buy him?"

"You cannot be serious!"

"Would a hundred gold be enough to buy yourself a new killing machine?"

The Khajiit sputtered and stammered a bit before leaning and whispering, "This one cannot bear to part with this dog, even for a hundred gold. He's my beloved pet. Feel free to visit anytime, though. As long as you keep up my ruse."

"You have a deal."

She opened the cage, and Kaawen stepped out. She handed the Khajiit ten gold pieces from the sack of coin Raz had given her and went back toward the tavern.

"You weren't really going to buy that dog, were you?" Betath asked.

"Of course I was."

"Seems like keeping a pet would be difficult in our line of work. Besides, don't Bosmer eat dogs?"

"No, just livestock and snarky Altmer."

"O-o-o-o-h! Now I'm afraid."

"I don't see myself eating an Altmer who saved my life. Even if he _is_ snarky."

"Still, I'll try to keep the attitude to a minimum." He winked and smiled at her.

With that smile, it was all Kaawen could do not to swoon.

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


	3. Queen's Eyes 3 - The Treaty

The Queen's Eyes Three

The Treaty

Betath and Kaawen spent a couple of weeks doing random jobs around the island and getting to know each other. They used thunderbugs to get rid of a rat problem on a moon sugar plantation, helped solve a harpy problem, and assisted some Bosmer whose host tree was ill. Betath didn't really understand what was going on with the tree, but it distressed Kaawen quite a bit. Apparently, these wood elves had summoned a spirit to heal the tree, but a kwama farmer's livestock had gotten loose and was trying to eat the tree spirit.

"Have you ever tried to pilot a ship through a hurricane when your entire stock of kwama eggs hatches and goes completely bug-nuts?" the elf had said. "I've tried it; can't recommend it."

Kaawen hadn't appreciated when Betath had laughed himself silly over it.

Betath found the little wood elf fascinating. It was easy to underestimate her because she was so small and very pretty; but she was smart as a whip, she was an excellent fighter, and she didn't seem to be afraid of anything. The tiny Bosmer could be very diplomatic, and she had a way of speaking that comforted whoever she was talking to, almost as if she were trying to soothe an animal; and she could often get people to agree to things when he wouldn't have even tried. And she was as fun as the void to tease, which he did relentlessly. She gave as good as she got, though, and they spent hours bantering back and forth. There was also starting to be a goodly amount of flirting and innuendo. Or at least, he would flirt and she would insult him and his prowess.

Kaawen said she had left home a couple of years ago to do some adventuring and explore Tamriel. She had done so with the blessing of her parents, who had done the same thing when they were young. She had spent a year in Elsweyr and could imitate a Khajiit accent almost perfectly, a feat that Razum-Dar thought was hilarious. Khenarthi's Roost had been her most recent stop, and she had been on a ship to Auridon when the hurricane had struck. She didn't seem to be in much hurry to leave now, though, and Betath couldn't help wondering if—hoping—it was partly because of him. Although part of him believed they should keep their partnership professional, another part of him wanted to sweep her up in his arms, take her to his room, and make mad love to her. Every time she smiled at him, that part grew a little bit stronger.

Part of him also felt a little jealous when she spoke of her parents and the relationship she had with them and her siblings. They were a close-knit group, and she had lots of stories about things they had done together and fun they'd had. Betath was not so lucky.

They were sitting in the tavern with tankards of mead one afternoon when Razum-Dar came in and stood between them. "You're here. Good, good. I have a task for you."

"Of course, Raz," Betath said. "What do you need?"

"Ambassadors arrived a few weeks ago to negotiate Mistral's admission into the Aldmeri Dominion, but things have not gone smoothly. Khenarthi's Roost has an old treaty with the Maormer, and they claim we intend to invade their home waters. It's a sticking point in the negotiations, but without Mistral's support, the Dominion will have little defense of its southern coast. But as you know, we are not here to conquer anyone."

"What can we do to help?" asked Kaawen.

"Go speak to the Silvenar."

"The Silvenar is here?" Kaawen said with sudden excitement.

"Yes, he is; he's in the Chancery. Show this token to him; he will know you are a friend." Raz handed Kaawen a coin, one Betath knew well. It was the Khajiit's signature, really, a two-headed Dominion coin. Betath didn't know where he got them, but it seemed he had hundreds. Or maybe it was the same coin, and it just kept finding its way back to him. Razum-Dar was one mysterious cat, even to his friends.

"We'll get right on it." Kaawen looked up at Betath with a gleam in her emerald-green eyes. "Wanna go to work?"

With a heavy sigh, he said, "Oh, we might as well. If we stay here at the inn much longer, there's no telling _what_ will happen."

"You're right; I think I saw a chessboard around here somewhere."

He followed her out of the inn and next door to the Chancery. "Who is this Silvenar?" he asked Kaawen. "I've heard of him, of course, and I know he's some sort of dignitary, but that's where my knowledge ends."

"He's the voice and spirit of the wood elves," she replied reverently. "He rules with the Green Lady. While he embodies our spirit, she represents our physical prowess."

"I thought you had a king."

"We do, but the Silvenar and Green Lady hold as much sway as he does—maybe more. They're just . . . well, I would say they're holy."

They ran into Vicereeve Pelidil about halfway up the stairs to the Chancery, complaining as usual. "Is the Silvenar blind?" the red-haired, mustached Altmer huffed. "Every one of the sea elves is a venomous serpent waiting to strike! We should have cleansed this place of the Maormer scum the moment we arrived."

Betath rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the vicereeve, who had his nose so far up Prince Naemon's arse that it was practically sticking out the other side. "Something wrong, Vicereeve?" he asked.

"I'm telling you, those pirates are a stick in the high elves' eye. They capture our merchants and raid our settlements, and the Silvenar wants to let them get away with it. If I had any say, we'd negotiate with a sword at their throats!"

"It's a shame you don't have any say, then."

The vicereeve glared at him. "Not as long as the Silvenar confuses diplomacy with capitulation. He's inside with the rest of them, pretending this won't end in bloodshed."

Betath tapped Kaawen, who had remained silent, on the shoulder and started on up the steps toward the Chancery. In truth, he agreed with the vicereeve. He had seen no evidence to show that the Maormer were anything other than pirates. But he would never let the bastard _know_ he agreed.

They found the Silvenar, a graying wood elf in soft robes, just inside, sitting in a corner behind a desk with some documents. Kaawen approached and knelt before him.

"Silvenar, it's an honor," she said softly.

The Silvenar looked up at Kaawen and smiled. "Well, hello again! Your parents are Argan and Laresandra, are they not?"

"You have a good memory," she replied, thrilled he had recognized her.

"And you're Kaawenyth, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. And this is Betath Anyuviel."

"Good to meet you, Betath. My apologies, but I don't have time to talk right now. The Dominion's arrival here has upset the locals, and it falls on me to smooth the waters."

"We might be able to help." She handed him Raz's token.

"Ah, we have a mutual friend. And he sent you to help?"

"Yes."

"Seems I remember you have a good head on your shoulders. Perhaps you can make others see reason where I cannot. The Maomer have a treaty with Khenarthi's Roost. I can work with this, but neither Ambassador Ulondil nor Headwoman Harrani will produce a copy."

"Why not?" Betath asked.

"Indeed," the Silvenar muttered knowingly. "Although I would never openly suggest that the treaty is anything but actual and sound, if I'm not allowed to even look at it, it does nothing to advance our negotiations. Perhaps the two of you could speak to the parties."

"Do you really think they'll give the treaty to _us_?" Kaawen protested.

"A chorus of voices is heard better than one, yes?"

"We'll give it a try, Silvenar, although I admit I'm skeptical. Where are they?"

"We're taking a break from negotiations at the moment. Harrani is in the lounge, and I believe Ambassador Ulondil has gone back to his office at the embassy."

Kaawen nodded at the Silvenar, as did Betath, and they headed for the lounge, where they found Headwoman Harrani, an aging Khajiit with white fur and striped arms, having a mug of ale. Although he didn't know Harrani well, they had spoken several times and were on friendly terms.

"Good afternoon, Betath," she said. "Who is your companion?"

"This is Kaawen. She's a friend of the Silvenar's."

Kaawen giggled abashedly. "I wouldn't say 'friend.'"

"Let me welcome you to Khenarthi's Roost, Kaawen. What can I do for you?"

"The Silvenar sent me to try to convince you to give him copy of your treaty with the Maormer," she replied.

With a long-suffering sigh, Harrani said, "I told him the mere act of doing so would complicate matters. The sea elves take great offense to the Dominion's claims on our island."

"Forgive my impertinence," Betath said, "but why did you sign a treaty with the Maormer in the first place?"

"You have lived on Khenarthi's Roost for a while, Betath, and you know our survival depends on knowing when to fight and when to please. The treaty has brought us peace and prosperity for generations."

"I understand."

"I am sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Thank you anyway, Headwoman."

They left Harrani to her ale and made their way to the embassy. There was no clerk at the front desk, so they found Ambassador Ulondil's office on their own. The door was open and he was writing in a journal and mumbling to himself. He glared up at Betath when he knocked on the door jamb. The ambassador's appearance disturbed Betath, as did that of most Maormer. They were stronger of feature than the Altmer and had pale skin, as though they hadn't been in the sun in years, but it was their eyes that were so disconcerting. They were milky white, as if they were blind, but oddly, they seemed to have incredibly acute vision. "What is it?" he demanded.

"The Silvenar sent us to see if you were ready to give him a copy of the treaty," Kaawen said.

"Oh, for Auri-El's sake," he grumbled. "I have already denied his request. We have upheld our treaty with the people of Khenarthi's Roost for generations. We will not allow high elf thieves to gain a foothold on our island."

"Wait, you claim Khenarthi's Roost as your own?"

"By all rights, this is our island! The Khajiit reside here only with our blessing."

"Is that what the treaty says?"

"If Harrani breaks the treaty, she breaks the truce, and we will take back our island with brute force."

"And how will letting the Silvenar look at the treaty break the truce?" Betath wondered.

"Ambassador," she said gently, "the Silvenar doesn't want Harrani to break the truce. He's trying to work out a peace between all three parties. But he can't do that unless he sees the treaty."

"We keep our copy on an island far from here, and I see no reason to send for it. Why don't you bother Harrani for her copy?"

"Because she's afraid to break the truce with you!" Betath said with frustration.

Kaawen placed a hand on his shoulder to shush him. "It's fine, Ambassador. Betath, let's return to the Silvenar and explain the situation."

"I trust you can see yourselves out. And shut the door behind you! I cannot abide any more interruptions!"

They stepped out, and Kaawen said, "He's an ass."

"I probably should have told you that ahead of time. You held your temper nicely, though. Let's go."

They returned to the Chancery. "Any luck?" the Silvenar asked.

Kaawen shook her head. "Harrani and Ulondil both refused to provide a copy. They were pretty adamant about it."

"Then there can be no chance for a compromise. Kaawenyth, you know what is at stake here, yes? It's why I asked you to take a more active role in locating the treaty."

"I did have to wonder, Silvenar."

"I don't know you well, but I do know your parents and brothers well. The Green Lady and I are out of sorts here—she's _extremely_ out of sorts—and it's good to meet someone from home. Your parents have always been trustworthy, and I have no reason to expect any less from you. With that in mind, you are not an active part of these negotiations, so you can act where I cannot. I can't allow the Dominion's first act on this island to be one of conquest."

"I understand that."

"If Harrani and Ulondil won't give us the treaty, we may have to resort to more . . . subtle means to acquire it."

"Meaning . . ." Betath prodded.

"He wants us to steal it," Kaawen whispered to him.

"Ah. Our mutual friend might have some ideas on how to go about it."

The Silvenar looked up at him. "You, my friend, I _don't_ know. But if Kaawen trusts you, then I will as well. You're correct. He seems to know how to get his hands on things others cannot. Talk to him and see what you can come up with."

"You seem very dedicated to the Dominion," Betath noted.

"As do you. In my eyes, the Dominion is a freshly grown fruit, still without blemish. On behalf of the Bosmer people, I aim to keep it that way." He chuckled. "If you speak with the Green Lady, don't mistake her manner as distaste for the Dominion. She is simply homesick."

Kaawen sighed. "I have to admit, sometimes I am too."

"How did you come to be here, Kaawenyth?"

"Sowing my oats."

With a smile, he said, "To be young again. Now, off with you. Let me know what you turn up."

They left the Chancery and went back to the inn, where they found Razum-Dar on a stool with a mug.

"You think this one drinks on the job?" he asked Kaawen. With a wink, he continued, "Good. So will everyone else. What is the word, my friends?"

"The Silvenar needs to see a copy of the treaty between Khenarthi's Roost and the Maormer," Betath explained, "but neither party will provide a copy."

"Ulondil certainly won't; he has always been uncooperative. Harrani _can't,_ because her copy has been stolen. It only takes three drinks to loosen the tongue of a Chancery clerk, in case you were wondering."

"Any idea who stole Harrani's copy?" Kaawen asked.

He eyed her coldly. "Some idea. Ulondil posted a guard at his quarters the day of the theft. By the way, it's _five_ drinks for the embassy staff. Six puts them out."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Betath said with a groan.

"Come now, Betath. You have snuck into the embassy before. Slip past the guard, but without bloodshed. Killing him could provoke a war with the Maormer."

"Both of us, or just me?"

"Both of you, of course. You two are a pair now, stronger when you're together. Anyone can see this. Also, Kaawen here is small. No one will even notice she is in the room."

"Does it always have to be about my height with you two?" she protested.

"Yes, this one is afraid it does."

She chuckled in spite of herself.

"Right, then. Meet Raz at the bridge when you have the treaty."

As they left the inn, Betath thought aloud. "The ambassador's quarters are upstairs," he said. "The hallway is pretty open, and short of an invisibility potion, which I'm out of, there is no good way to sneak around the guard if he's there. We'll have to think of some way to incapacitate him. Any ideas?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Maybe something will come up when we get there."

When they entered the embassy, they were given a less than warm greeting by the clerk, who had returned to his post. "The ambassador is not here," he said stiffly, "and even if he were, he wouldn't have time for the likes of you."

Kaawen leaned on the desk, and Betath chuckled inwardly. Her top was fairly low-cut, and she was giving the clerk a very clear view of her cleavage. "Ambassador Ulondil mentioned that there was trouble here. He said he had posted a guard outside his quarters, and we wanted to see if there was some way we could help out."

After staring at Kaawen's breasts for a few seconds, the clerk said, "He's there, but it's anyone's guess if he's actually guarding the ambassador's quarters. He spices his rum with moon sugar. Where he gets it, I don't know, but it tends to put him to sleep."

"So maybe you _do_ need our help."

"I can't think of anything at the moment. Now, I, uh, have to take this paperwork to the ambassador's office. Please be on your way." He got up and left his desk, and Betath turned toward a cloak room that was just by the front door.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he rifled through the pockets of the cloaks that were hanging there.

When he found what he was looking for, he smiled with satisfaction. He pulled an envelope of moon sugar from one of the cloaks and handed it to Kaawen. "Embassy guards don't tend to be very bright. They usually hire people who can't get jobs in the military or with the city guard, essentially the dregs of the barrel. Why don't you go to the lounge and get the guard a mug of rum? You can use your, ahem, charms to get him to have a drink with you."

"Good thinking!" They retrieved mugs of rum and mead from the lounge, and Kaawen went up the stairs. Betath stood below, just out of view but well within earshot, and eavesdropped.

"You lost?" the guard challenged.

"I was just looking for somebody to have a drink with me."

"Do you think I take drinks from strangers?"

Kaawen sighed. "All right. Never mind."

"I didn't say I didn't want it." There was a pause, and he said, "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

They made small talk for a while, and Betath stayed hidden, listening to the guard inform Kaawen of how important he was. After not too long at all, his speech started to slur, and just a minute later, a loud thump indicated that he had passed out. Betath made his way to the second floor.

"Can't hold his liquor at all, can he?" he said.

"I put the whole batch of moon sugar in his drink. I hope I didn't kill him."

"I don't think it's deadly, but he'll be out for a while. The clerk is back downstairs, though. We're going to have to jump out a window."

"No problem. Let's get into his quarters."

They stepped into the ambassador's chambers. There was a small anteroom with a desk that opened onto his bedroom, and Betath shook his head in disbelief. Ulondil had left Harrani's copy of the treaty on the desk, in full view of the door. He rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in his shirt, then motioned for Kaawen to follow him into the bedroom. She looked at the bed and smiled, and his heart pounded. "What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"We'd probably get caught if we took time to jump on his bed, wouldn't we?"

Betath laughed out loud, mostly to relieve the tension that had seeped into every muscle when he thought of her and the bed. "Probably," he affirmed. He opened the bedroom window and said, "After you, milady."

Kaawen stuck her head out and looked down, then nodded and climbed out, holding onto the ledge and dropping quietly to the ground below. Betath followed her, doing his best to shut the window before he jumped.

"See, I didn't have to jump as far because I'm taller than you," she teased.

"You're taller than—oh, Kaawen. I think all the dust you've inhaled by being so close to the ground has finally gone to your head."

They found Raz on the bridge, flipping one of his two-headed coins in the air. Or maybe it was the same one Kaawen had given to the Silvenar. "There's a spring in your step!" he said. "Satisfaction over a job well done will do that to a person."

"That must be what it is, then," said Kaawen.

Betath produced the treaty and handed it to Raz, who glanced over it. "Hmm, there are gaping holes in this treaty. With this, the Silvenar will tear a whole in the Maomer's side. The treaty, not Ambassador Ulondil's. Although that would be funny." He leaned closer to them conspiratorially. "The Silvenar is being watched by the sea elves. You should let him know the treaty is safe. He'll know what to do next."

"We'll tell him," she said.

"He and the Green Lady are being put up in the armorer's home. This one recommends you knock before entering."

"Will do." They left Raz on the bridge and Kaawen said, "Do you know where this place is?"

"Of course," said Betath. "We make it our business to know where everyone lives."

"'We.' You make it sound like I don't know what you all are up to. I've known you for more than a fortnight, you know."

"Then you should know that either you'll never get a straight answer from me, or that it will be something smug or in jest."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that. Have you noticed we do a lot of going back and forth between people?"

"Perhaps we should just get them all in one room, eh? Then again, the exercise is good for us, and they would probably kill each other if they were all together."

When they arrived at the armorer's home, they found the Green Lady sitting alone on the deck outside. Kaawen knelt before her. "My lady, it's an honor."

"Are you Kaawenyth? I'm afraid I don't remember you, but Silvenar said good things about you. So. Do you hate it here as much as I do? No wine, stringy meat. My beloved Silvenar cooling these squabbling children instead of warming our bed."

Kaawen shrugged. "My experience here has been better."

"Ah, well. What can I help you with?"

"We need to speak with the Silvenar about the treaty."

"The Silvenar is resting. You have five minutes."

"Thank you, my lady."

Kaawen went to the door and pushed it open, and Betath followed her inside. The first thing he noticed was the odor of sulfur, and his hand instinctively tightened on his staff. With Kaawen's gasp, the second thing he noticed was the Silvenar's body in the middle of the floor.

He was dead.

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


	4. Queen's Eyes 4 - The Assassin

The Queen's Eyes Four

The Assassin

"Oh, dear Y'ffre," Kaawen gasped as she knelt next to the Silvenar.

"Careful, Kaawen," Betath warned her, but she ignored him.

As he knelt next to her, she began looking over the body, trying to be as respectful as possible. She couldn't see anything suspicious at first glance—at least on his body, anyway. A red haze with the odor of sulfur permeated the air around him. "This has gotten all out of hand, Betath."

The door opened and the Green Lady stepped inside. "It's time for you to leave. I—_NO!_" She threw herself to the floor and began shaking the Silvenar's shoulders. "No, no! Look at me, my love; open your eyes and look at me!"

But he didn't, and she looked up at Kaawen. "Did you find him like this, or did he die at your hands? What did you see? Answer me!"

"Of course we didn't kill him, my lady. He was dead when we arrived."

"A thousand curses on this wretched island. They've taken my beloved!"

"Who would want him dead?" Kaawen asked, although she had a very good idea who would want him dead.

"None who will last the day. Harrani knows her city. Go talk to her and find out what she knows. If she won't talk, tell her I'll shorten her tail until she does." Tears started falling from the Green Lady's eyes, and Kaawen put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't pity me, child," she snapped.

"I'm not pitying you, my lady. But even one of your strength needs comfort sometimes."

"There will be no comfort for me, Kaawenyth. Not ever. Just help me find Silvenar's killer so I might take revenge while I still can. Now, go!"

Kaawen and Betath left the armorer's home and headed back toward the Chancery. It was all Kaawen could do to keep from crying, herself.

"Are you all right?" Betath asked.

She stopped and looked up at him. "I don't know how to make you understand. The Silvenar and the Green Lady put all the aspirations of the Bosmeri people into corporeal form. It's not just the loss of a ruler; it's a personal tragedy for each and every one of us. There's a very real link between the Silvenar's soul and that of every Bosmer. All over the Valenwood, wood elves are beginning to sense that something is wrong. They—_we_—can feel his death, and we'll know when she dies, which will be very soon."

"What makes you think that?"

"I _know_ it. The bond between Bosmer spouses is more than just emotional. It's physical. Husband and wife sustain each other, and if one dies, the other often dies as well. There's just no moving on from that loss. With the Silvenar and Green Lady, that applies tenfold. She will surely die, and soon. And then a new Silvenar and Green Lady will rise."

"I don't understand Bosmer spirituality," he lamented.

Kaawen shrugged. "I'm certain it's not all that different from Altmer spirituality. There are just different rules."

"I'm not so sure."

They arrived at the Chancery to find Headwoman Harrani at her desk. She rolled her eyes when she saw them enter. "Not again," she groused. "Please, I understand what the Silvenar desires, but I already told you we cannot produce that treaty."

"The Silvenar is dead, Headwoman," Betath said softly.

"Dead? But he was just here! What happened?"

"We think he was murdered," said Kaawen.

"Who would harm such a peaceful creature?" she asked with horror.

"We were hoping you would have an idea."

"You can check the guard logs, but I don't think they saw anything suspicious or they would have pointed it out to me. I cannot abide the Silvenar's murder in my town! I will shut down the ports until the killer is brought to justice!"

"Thank you, Headwoman," Betath said. "What can we do to help?"

"You can investigate. I hereby declare the two of you deputies of the Mistral Guard. No door will be closed to you. Although I say I don't believe the guards saw anything, do be sure to check the logs for inconsistencies or anything _you_ might find suspicious." She handed a thick tome to Betath, and he took it to a side table, where he sat down and turned to the last page with Kaawen standing behind and looking over his shoulder.

Before he could even start reading, Vicereeve Pelidil burst out of the lounge. "The Silvenar murdered? These treacherous Khajiit have plotted with the Maormer to slaughter our noble envoy!"

"How dare you!" Harrani cried. "The Silvenar was our guest!"

Betath glared up at the other Altmer. "You go too far, Pelidil. Don't say things you'll regret later."

"You forget who you're talking to."

Betath looked evenly into his eyes. "You forget who _you're_ talking to."

Backing down, the vicereeve huffed about investigating on his own and left the Chancery.

"My apologies, Headwoman," Betath said to Harrani.

"_Your_ apologies are not necessary, Betath."

He turned to the book, but Kaawen just stared at him.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"Who _was_ he talking to?"

"Just a simple Altmer who dreams of a saddle that doesn't pinch the tail."

Kaawen groaned and slapped her forehead.

Betath looked back at the book and Kaawen gave up and peered over his shoulder. Several minor incidents had been reported, but three stood out: a problem with the apothecary, who was acting suspicious; strange noises in a local warehouse used by the Maormer; and a confrontation on the _Serpent's Kiss_, a Moarmer ship docked at Mistral's port. "Definitely worth checking out," he said thoughtfully.

They searched the warehouse, and when they didn't find anything out of the ordinary, they decided to wait and see if anything happened. They spent the night there, silently staking out the crates and barrels. After the events of the day, Kaawen found a kind of peace in the warehouse. It wasn't unlike hunting. She had sat in trees or hidden in bushes for what seemed like aeons, waiting for her prey to come within striking distance. The atmosphere and scents weren't as pleasant here, but it was still restful, and with Betath next to her, at least she could appreciate the view. Once or twice during the night, he met her eyes with a certain expression, and she thought for just a second that he was about to kiss her, but he never did.

Maybe she would just have to kiss him.

Near dawn, as they were about to give up and leave, someone entered the warehouse, muttering to herself. "No one here, perfect. If that clerk has any sense, he'll find it."

They heard the sound of a crate opening and closing, and as soon as the intruder was gone, they emerged from their hidey hole. Betath went to the crate and opened it, finding a folded sheet of paper. He read the note and then handed it to Kaawen.

_Unwelcome Visitors  
We assume the first Anchor Chain is cut. Apply pressure to Mother Tiger to denounce unwelcome visitors.  
We observe unwelcome visitors recovering from the storm. Cut the second Anchor Chain immediately.  
Watchful Serpent remains offshore. At the signal, we shall prepare the Tempest._

"You have to love encoded messages," Betath mused.

"Any idea what all that means?"

"I would assume Mother Tiger is Harrani, and the Watchful Serpent is the _Serpent's Kiss. _For the rest, maybe Raz will know. Are you tired?"

"What? No."

"Then let's check out the apothecary."

They went to the apothecary shop to find the owner, a Khajiit named Mizibir, sitting on the ground outside the building with his hands tied behind his back. Ambassador Ulondil stood over him with his arms folded, his white eyes glaring down at the cat imperiously.

"What's going on?" Kaawen asked.

"This apothecary must have had a hand in the murder. I'll get it out of him, one way or another."

"This elf is mad!" Mizibir cried. "I deal in reagents, not instruments of death."

"Have you sold any poisons lately?" she asked him.

"I sell no poison! Check the ledger inside, I beg you."

She pointed a finger at Ulondil. "You just wait."

"You dare tell me what to do?"

"I dare," she replied, looking him in the eye. "Harrani and the Green Lady have put us in charge of this investigation, and we're not going to have you torturing innocent people to give you information they don't have." She turned and went into the shop before he had a chance to argue.

"Careful," Betath said, following her in. "He's already an enemy. You don't want him torturing _you_."

She growled in response. All the peace she felt after the night in the warehouse was quickly ebbing away, and she was more determined than ever to find the Silvenar's killer. Ignoring a Khajiit standing behind the counter, she picked up the ledger and browsed through it. Nothing seemed suspicious on the surface, but put some of the items together, and they were definitely questionable. Daedra blood, a Daedra heart, and sulfur.

"Sulfur."

"Just like the cloud surrounding the Silvenar. So the apothecary did sell the poison."

Kaawen shrugged. "I doubt he understood what he was doing. These things were all bought at different times and can be used in other types of mixtures." She tore the page out of the ledger. The Khajiit behind the counter started to protest, but she held up a hand. "I'll bring it back," she promised, "but right now, I need it. Betath, let's go."

Outside, she untied the apothecary's hands. "You're not off the hook," she said, "but the ambassador here will not be torturing you." She looked up at Ulondil. "For now, we have what we need. Leave the poor cat alone."

"Very well," he replied with resignation. Pointing at the Khajiit, he said, "But you—don't leave town."

"Where would this one go?"

Kaawen started down the street toward the _Serpent's Kiss_. "Are _you_ tired?" she asked Betath.

"No. Right behind you."

They boarded the ship and met the captain, who stood on deck with her hands on her hips. She looked them up and down then snapped, "Get off my ship before I throw you off!"

"We need to inspect your hold," said Betath.

"Yeah, and I need another deckhand and a serving wench."

"We're deputies of the Mistral Guard."

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference! You mean the same guard whose authority ends where my ship begins?"

Betath gave her a handful of gold pieces. "Maybe this will change your mind."

The captain counted the coin and said, "Well, _that's_ a serving wench. Fine, you have five minutes. And if any of my crew finds you with hands were they don't belong, I'll keelhaul you myself."

They took more than the allotted five minutes, and they searched every inch of the ship, although crew members threatened them every time they entered a room. They didn't find anything until Kaawen noticed a loose floorboard near the back of the ship. In the space underneath, they found a crate of Sea Viper paraphernalia. There was no way they could get the crate off the ship, so hopefully having the knowledge that it was there would be enough. They replaced the floorboard, left the _Serpent's Kiss,_ and went looking for Razum-Dar.

They found him in the marketplace, sitting on the ground, apparently having a heart-to-heart with a housecat. Kaawen chuckled. "Stimulating conversation?" she asked him.

"You have no idea." He nodded to the cat and then stood up. "What did you turn up?"

"Take a look." Kaawen handed him the page from the apothecary's ledger, and Betath gave him the note he had taken out of the warehouse crate. "We also found Sea Viper gear on the _Serpent's Kiss,"_ she added. "Nothing we could bring out, but there was quite a bit of it hidden under a floorboard."

"Hmm, the Maormer plan something, but what? The Daedra blood would explain the strange liquid upon the—" He gasped, and his tail flicked with agitation. "Oh, bright moons, no!"

"What is it, Raz?" Betath asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle containing red mist. "This is a sample of the vile cloud from around the Silvenar's body."

"How'd you get that in there?" asked Kaawen.

"It's not as difficult as it would seem. Take this to the Green Lady and tell her it killed her beloved. This one will take the other items to Harrani. Quickly, my friends. We must move like Khenarthi herself is at our backs."

He darted off, and Kaawen and Betath went to the armorer's house, where the Green Lady sat outside, knees curled up and her arms around her legs. "The killer will share the pain my beloved's death has wrought," she assured them. "Hand down the throat, a kiss for my wrist; hand on the lungs, a kiss for my arms. Grasp, tear, yank . . . and one last kiss for the killer's own heart."

Kaawen recognized the old Bosmer curse, but Betath shifted uncomfortably. She ignored him and handed the vial to the Green Lady. "The red mist around his body. It's the poison that killed him."

She shook her head vehemently. "No poison could kill my beloved! There must be more to it than that." She opened the vial and sniffed. "This is the scent that was around him, and out here as well. I can see the mist leading away into the heart of this wretched city."

"I don't see anything," said Betath.

"I can remedy that." The Green Lady gestured toward the ground and a faint red mist that before only she could see grew more distinct, appearing in a trail leading from the porch through Mistral. The Green Lady sprinted down the stairs, and Kaawen took off after her.

"Try to keep up," she called back to Betath.

They followed the Green Lady through Mistral to an old abandoned house on the edge of town. She ran up the stairs and went inside, and Kaawen went after. What she witnessed when she stepped into the room was almost as shocking as finding the Silvenar's body. A Maormer hovered about a foot off the floor in the center of a white ring of runes. The red mist was all around her, and she chanted in some ancient language.

Without thinking, Kaawen dashed into the sulfurous miasma and pushed the elf, knocking her to the floor. The rune disappeared, and the Maormer assassin groaned in pain.

"I covered my tracks," she protested.

"Who are you working for?" Kaawen demanded, grabbing her by the throat.

"How did you find me? You couldn't have."

"Tell me!" she shouted.

"I followed his orders. Daedric poison for the wood elf and his mate."

"Whose fucking orders!" She tightened her grasp on the woman's throat.

"Ulondil's," the assassin choked out. "He said they could stop the Tempest, had to be removed."

"I've heard enough," said the Green Lady as Kaawen released the assassin. She came farther into the room and knelt next to her.

"His orders," the woman said plaintively. "I had to follow his orders!"

"There, there. You did what you had to do." With that, the Green Lady cast a spell on the assassin, who strangled, sputtered, and perished. "As did I."

Kaawen felt no satisfaction in the killer's death. Because she wasn't really the killer, now, was she? She pushed past Betath and yanked the door open, running through town with the Altmer close behind until she found Ulondil outside the Chancery, talking to Harrani and Pelidil.

"Ah," he said, "the errant investiga—"

Kaawen slammed her palms against his chest, knocking him off balance.

"You dare!" he shouted as Harrani and the vicereeve gasped with shock.

"Your assassin gave you up, you skeever. She said you ordered the Silvenar's death."

"My what? You mean the apothecary? I assure you, Kaawen, he was never in my employ."

"Your assassin bought Daedric blood from the apothecary and used it to kill the Silvenar."

Ulondil stared at her for a moment and then offered her a cold smile. "Well done, my dear, but it doesn't matter now. The Green Lummox and her husband lie dead and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"What!" Harrani and Pelidil cried in unison.

"She's not dead, Ulondil," Betath informed him smugly.

"You're lying! She must be dead, or else she'd have come for me." Dawning realization crept over the Maormer's face. "She's coming for me, isn't she?"

Kaawen gave him an icy smile of her own.

"The Tempest is coming!" he shouted as he waved his hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sea-Rat bastard!" the vicereeve snarled. "I'll have your head for this!"

The Green Lady darted past them toward the embassy. "I have his scent, and soon I'll have his heart!"

"Stop this madness, all of you!" Harrani cried. "This ends now! There has been enough death in this city!"

Kaawen shook her head. "No, I really think there needs to be one more. It's clear that the Maormer betrayed Khenarthi's Roost. And the Silvenar's murder can't just go unpunished!"

"This does not excuse mindless slaughter. We must be better than our enemies."

"Mindless? Are you serious?"

"You must apprehend him and bring him to trial. Don't let the Green Lady cut him down like an animal."

"But he _is_ an animal."

"Kaawen," said Betath, "she's right."

"You want to let him live too? Gods, Betath, I thought you understood! But how could you? You're not like us."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're right; I _can't_ fully understand, but that's not why I'm saying this. We need to find out what the Maormer intend for Khenarthi's Roost. If the Green Lady kills Ulondil, we may not find out until it's too late."

"This is bullshit!"

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, after we know what he knows, the Green Lady can have the white-eyed bastard. But until then—"

"I trust you'll do what is best for Khenarthi's Roost, Betath," Harrani said pointedly.

He stared at her for a moment, then with a sigh he said, "I'll go after them."

He started across the bridge, and Kaawen reluctantly followed. "Don't you hate it when they say that?" he grumbled.

"What?"

"That they trust you to do what's best."

"Just hush. I'm not talking to you."

They found Ulondil upstairs at the embassy, cowering in front of his bedroom door while the Green Lady cast some sort of magic over him. Betath courageously stepped between them.

"Move unless you don't mind the spatter!" she snarled.

"Mercy!" Ulondil cried agonizingly. "Please, mercy! Save me from this madwoman."

"You'll get what you deserve," Kaawen growled.

"Do you surrender?" Betath prodded him.

"I do. By all the gods, I do!"

"What are you going to do to him?" the Altmer asked the Green Lady.

"Oh, I'll keep him alive for a time. Just go tell Harrani he's dead and leave me to my work."

"My lady, this isn't justice. It's revenge."

"Damn right," Kaawen muttered. She still couldn't believe Betath was against this. How could she have been so wrong about him?

"What does this creature's life matter to you anyway?" the Green Lady demanded.

"Not much, really, but they pulled the whole, 'I'm sure you'll do what's best' routine on me, and I'm a sucker for it. You know how that goes. What, you don't? Let me show you." He stood to full height and gave her a sickly sweet expression. "Is this what the Silvenar would want?" he asked wistfully.

"You dare speak for my Silvenar? I'll beat you with your own flayed skin! I'll smash your teeth into powder and choke you with the dust!"

Kaawen adored the Green Lady.

But the holy elf groaned. "Oh, you're right, you're right. Curse your bones, you're right. Just get him out of my sight before I change my mind."

Betath called for guards, and two of them came up the stairs, bound Ulondil's hands, and led him away.

"Keep her away from me!" Ulondil pleaded.

"What's it worth to you?" Betath taunted him. "We're talking gems, gold, magic items . . . oh, look. He's gone."

The Green Lady glared at him until she heard the outer door slam, and then she stormed off.

He looked down at Kaawen. "Are you still not talking to me?"

Gods, she hated him right then, mostly because she _couldn't_ hate him. "No, you kept a cool head when I couldn't. But I thought for a while there that the Green Lady and I were going to have to kill _you_ too."

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind. And I'm _really_ glad she changed _her_ mind. I didn't really want to be beaten with my own skin."

They left the embassy and found Harrani standing outside with Ulondil, who was surrounded by guards, and Vicereeve Pelidil. The Green Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you for your quick action," the Headwoman told them. "Do not worry. No treaty will keep Ulondil from proper justice. Incidentally, I asked him what he meant by the word 'tempest.' After what the Green Lady did to him, it was difficult for him to focus, but what he did say wasn't good."

"What did he say?" Betath asked.

"We believe the Maormer are planning to invade Khenarthi's Roost."

"Then we'll be ready," Kaawen promised, suddenly exhausted. She realized she hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"With the Dominion's help, perhaps we can fortify the town," said Harrani.

"Does that mean you've officially joined the Dominion?" Betath asked.

"I sighed the treaty moments ago. Vicereeve Pelidil assured me the Dominion will protect our island. It's a new beginning, and we will prosper or fall together."

"Let's try to prosper," Kaawen said, "but do you think Betath and I have time for a nap first?"

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


	5. Queen's Eyes 5 - Cat's Eye Quay

The Queen's Eyes Five

Cat's Eye Quay

Back at the inn, Kaawen finally lost herself and cried over the Silvenar's death. Betath held her as she wept, stroking her hair and whispering to her soothingly. When her sobs finally subsided, he handed her a handkerchief with which to wipe her eyes. Then he bought her a tankard of mead.

She wasn't feeling sociable, so after finishing her drink, she said goodnight and went to her room. She slept surprisingly well, exhausted after running back and forth across Mistral for two days, and the catharsis when she finally let go. Although she was still feeling the loss and probably would for some time to come, she was refreshed the next morning when Betath knocked on her door.

"No rest for the wicked," he said. "I just spoke with Zaeri, one of Commander Karinith's lieutenants. The Maormer have attacked Cat's Eye Quay. We're to report to the commander as soon as possible." He handed her a plate with four pieces of bacon on it.

"Oh, you brought me breakfast! Thank you; I'll be right down." She closed the door and put on her armor, eating while she dressed, and then met Betath down in the tavern.

They made their way across town and found Commander Karinith near the docks. "Zaeri said the Maormer had attacked," Betath told her. "She said you're preparing a counterattack."

The commander scoffed. "Counterattack? I'd settle for an organized defense. Our forces are scattered too thin, and we won't be able to hold the gates."

"What can we do to help?"

"I can't lock down the gate until all the survivors are clear of the market on the quay, so send them my way. We need to get them on this side of the wall. Stop and gather some healing supplies before you go. There will be injured."

"Will do."

They went to the quartermaster and obtained some bandages and potions, then went down to the docks and made their way to the causeway outside Cat's Eye Quay, tending to wounded and instructing survivors to get out of the area so the commander could lock the gate. One of the survivors mentioned that Sergeant Firion was waiting just inside the gate, so they went on and met up with her and Gathwen.

"I didn't realize you two knew each other," said Kaawen.

"We don't, really," said Firion. "We came to help and ended up together. What are you two doing here?"

"We're to help too. One of the survivors told us you were down here."

"You feel that cold breeze? That's just the way it was before the hurricane that started all this."

"What can we do, Firion?" Betath asked.

"I sent my squad to scout the quay, but I haven't heard back from them yet. I want to go look for them, and we can poke around while we're at it. I'm sure our wizard friend here will want to come along."

"Shouldn't one of you hold the gate?"

"Others are coming to hold the gate," she said, nodding to a handful of marines who were coming their way. "Let's get in there and take care of this."

"Gathwen?" Kaawen said, turning to the mage.

"I'm right behind you. I'm sure we'll have to fight, and I can heal you."

They entered the quay, which was in ruins. Boats were torn to pieces, barrels and crates burned, and houses and businesses were utterly destroyed. And Sea Vipers were everywhere. It was a good thing Gathwen was on hand. Not only did she heal them; she was pretty good at casting destructive spells, as well.

Kaawen marveled at watching Betath fight. He wasn't your typical high elf; he had a mischievous streak and an élan that most Altmer would have turned their noses up at. But in a situation like this, he was a stone-cold killer with no compunctions about sending the Maormer to their deaths. She got a close look at his face once when they were fighting, and the jovial expression had melted, revealing something darker, something hard. The mischief still broke through on occasion, and he had a penchant for whacking his enemies with his staff and, with a carefully placed spell, sending them flying into unusual places. He lobbed two of the Maormer completely off the docks and piled them atop a large rock that jutted out of the water about twenty feet offshore. And he never batted an eye. It was a little disconcerting, but she also felt a strange sense of comfort over it. She could take care of herself and was never afraid of dangerous situations, but nevertheless, she felt a little safer with Betath fighting at her side.

In a tavern half a mile onto the quay, they found Firion's men, Edhelas and Onglorn. Edhelas was kneeling next to Onglorn, who was badly injured, covered in blood, and barely moving.

"What happened?" asked Firion as she knelt next to him.

"Squad got separated," said Edhelas. "Nistel and I found Onglorn. They hurt him bad, carved runes into his skin. What kind of low-life rat does that?"

"Where is Nistel?"

"Hunting Sea Vipers. I didn't want to leave Onglorn."

"Let me see," said Gathwen, stepping in. She looked the injured Bosmer over and then used her staff to cast healing magic over him. Not all, but many of the runes that had been carved into his skin began to vanish, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's much better," he said.

"Did you learn what the Sea Vipers plan for Mistral?" Kaawen asked them.

"Not really," said Edhelas. "I saw a lot of them near the other end of the quay, though."

Firion rested a hand on Onglorn's shoulder. "You two have done your part. Get back to Mistral when you can."

"Take care, Sergeant," said Onglorn.

They left the two marines in the tavern and continued up the beach, fighting Sea Vipers until they found Nistel in a shop. She hadn't been as lucky as Onglorn and was already dead when they found her. Her body was badly damaged—slash marks, broken bones, even a few fang marks.

"Oh, Nistel," Firion breathed, kneeling next to her and stroking her blood-matted hair. "I'll avenge you, my friend."

A bloodied piece of paper was clutched in the dead marine's hand, and Sergeant Firion removed it and read, then handed it to Kaawen. It was a list of weaknesses and plans for taking the quay, including placing storm totems and initiating the tempest.

"There's that word 'tempest' again," she noted.

"Storm totems," Betath mused.

"They're going to cause another hurricane," Gathwen suggested.

"Gods, I hope you're wrong."

"Let's get this over with so I can take care of Nistel's body," said Firion.

They didn't find anything of interest in the following buildings, and they went to check the mine at the end of the quay. The entrance was blocked by fallen rocks, and a Khajiit was cowering next to them.

"What happened?" Kaawen asked him.

"I was in the cave . . . working . . . when I heard a strange howling. Then warriors came out of nowhere, struck without mercy."

"Who was it?"

"Sea Vipers, which made no sense because we had already paid protection and let them put their totems in our mine. They killed some and let the rest of us go; they were more interested in their totems. Then they collapsed the cave entrance."

"Why did they do that?" Betath asked.

"Some high elf wizard tried to get in, so they collapsed it. I got out just in time. The wizard was trying to tell me something, but I was too disoriented to understand."

"You should get to safety."

"What's that? My ears were ringing. Would you mind repeating the obvious?"

Kaawen couldn't help chuckling.

"Don't think me ungrateful. If it helps, the wizard was looking for another entrance to the caves. I've heard of a secret door by the cliffs, but I've never seen it myself. I'll go now."

The Khajiit ran up to the docks and across the quay, and they all stood silently, trying to figure their next move.

"I wonder," Kaawen said after a minute. "In a shop by the cliffs, there was a trap door behind the counter. Any chance that's the secret door he was talking about?"

"One way to find out," Betath replied. "Show us."

They went up to the beach and into the shop Kaawen had indicated. The lock on the trap door had been forced, and they opened it up and climbed cautiously down into the tunnel. When they came upon Ealcil, they knew they were in the right place. He was standing before two large statues in the shape of snake heads. Lightning sizzled between the statues.

"These totems harness a combination of wind and spirit," he noted as the group gathered around him. He looked away from the totems and glared at them. "Excuse me, do you mind? Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to stop the Sea Vipers," Betath told him.

"I suppose that's optimal. These Sea Viper rituals are barbaric, but quite effective. Their hurricane was nothing compared to their current efforts."

"What's worse than a hurricane?" Gathwen challenged him.

"You clearly haven't studied the fundamentals of blood sacrifice."

"Don't tempt me," she retorted, but he ignored her and continued.

"You see the serpent-shaped statues, their storm totems? They collect spirit energies from rune-marked subjects—"

"You mean people," Kaawen threw in.

"Indeed. They collect their spirit energies and channel it, like water through a funnel."

"Can we block the funnel?"

"Exactly the right question!" he exclaimed approvingly. "The Sea Vipers use a specialized lodestone to block the channel, and I was fortunate enough to get my hands on one. Approach an active totem, hold forth the lodestone, and harmlessly siphon the energy away." He reached in his pocket and brought out a lodestone, handing it to her. "See for yourself."

"You're sure it's harmless?" she asked taking the stone.

"Completely! Go ahead; don't be shy. It's not as though the totem's energies will cascade through your body until you're nothing but a lifeless, smoking husk. But do avoid standing in the puddles, will you?"

Gathwen grumbled insults behind her, but Kaawen turned toward the totems. She held the lodestone toward them and white light streamed outward, and after a moment the lightning fizzled out.

Ealcil applauded. "Phenomenal! I knew proximity was the key. And look at you, not even a hint of electrocution. You have the principle; apply it to the other totems before—well, best not to worry you about that."

"Worry me about what?"

With a sigh, he said, "Well, I can't say for certain. It's one of two things, neither of which is good for anyone on this island. But you don't stoop to blood sacrifice unless you need a lot of energy very quickly. And, well, to release it just as quickly."

"You're speaking in riddles," Sergeant Firion grumbled. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, you handle the storm totems. I'll determine how best to counteract the blood ritual without destroying Mistral. I shouldn't need to tell you time is of the essence."

"All right," Kaawen relented. "We'll do what you ask."

They left him by the first totem and started making their way through the tunnels. "I can't stand that man!" Gathwen snarled as they walked.

"Rather imperious, isn't he?" Firion commented.

"You have no idea."

As above, they had to fight their way through, and they had to stop and let Gathwen do some serious healing when Betath took a sword deep in his side after letting a Sea Viper get too close. Otherwise, she mended a few arrow wounds and burns. Betath used his club swing on one Maormer and left him propped against a very narrow shelf halfway up the cave wall, and Kaawen chuckled. "You seem to get very lucky with landing the Sea Vipers in interesting positions."

"There's no luck to it. I spent a lot of time perfecting that technique. My aim is very good."

They pressed onward, shutting down totems as they went. There were nearly a dozen of them, and Kaawen did the first few, finding out quickly that draining the energy from the totems also drained _her_ energy. After that, they took turns.

They finally came to the last totem, and as it dropped, Kaawen could hear a voice in her head. "This is Ealcil, speaking directly to your mind."

_Which is terrifying,_ Kaawen thought to herself.

"Find my Psijic projection near the tunnel exit. I know how to stop the Maomer."

They found the projection floating above the floor near the exit. Gathwen groaned and rolled her eyes, and Kaawen had to smile. She found it amusing, how much the Bosmer hated Ealcil. It was understandable, but humorous nonetheless. As for Kaawen, she didn't mind Ealcil's manner. She thought he was funny, a notion that would probably mortify him.

"What do you have for us, Ealcil?" Betath asked.

"Through my Psijic projection, I observed an old ritual site. Should be just outside this tunnel's exit. The Sea Vipers have summoned a storm atronach and are funneling all their energy into the bound Storm-Slave. The creature will only hold so much energy before it explodes. All that energy will wash over Khenarthi's Roost, killing anything it touches. Oh, and the mountain north of Mistral will shatter and leave no trace of the town."

"Sweet Y'ffre!" Kaawen gasped with horror. "How do we stop it?"

"Three ritual horns trap Storm-Slave, and they produce a gale that holds all his energy in place. But the lodestone you carry has absorbed enough storm energy to counteract the false winds."

"And what happens when we release Storm-Slave?"

"He will shed his corporeal form and safely release his storm energy. Now, by 'safely,' I mean in relation to Khenarthi's Roost. _You'll_ want to get as far away as you can, preferably with some solid rock between you. You should have no trouble, but in case you do, I've opened a portal at a distance of one league from Khenarthi's Roost. I'll tread water in the open sea until I've observed your success."

"You're all heart, Ealcil," she muttered.

"Merely a precaution. I have every confidence!"

"Watch out for slaughterfish," Gathwen quipped, and she held her staff toward the projection.

"Wait, what? I—"

But he didn't finish. His projection vanished as Gathwen giggled, and they walked out the back exit of the mine and onto the ritual site. The site was vast, set into the beach right at the water's edge, the parts not rising above the ground being partly submerged. The monstrous storm atronach stood on a central platform, which was crackling with energy. Three colossal horns were set into stone slings shaped like snake heads and placed at regular intervals around the platform. Wind, smoke, and lightning emanated from each of the horns toward the center. The scene was beautiful, if disturbing.

"Wow," said Firion, "I wish Nistel could have seen that."

"I've read about such things, but books don't do it justice," Gathwen whispered.

Kaawen remained silent, unable to express her thoughts as hear heart hammered in her chest.

Behind each horn was a Maomer wizard, floating in the air and bathed in blue light. Next to each wizard slithered a giant snake and several more Sea Vipers. They were in for a pitched battle.

"Well," Betath quipped, "shall we get on with it? We wouldn't want to keep our hosts waiting."

Three times, they fought a handful of Maomer and a giant snake, then took the lodestone and disrupted the horns. Kaawen took the first horn, but her energy waned quickly and she grew too tired to help Betath disrupt the other horns. She managed to fight on, staying back and using only ranged attacks, but when they were at the last horn, the snake got close enough to bite and took a chunk out of her leg. The poison rushed through her veins, sapping her energy even more, and she bent over, gasping for air. The snake hissed at her, bringing her back instantly, and she darted backward, ignoring the pain and sending another arrow at the slithering reptile as Betath shot a lightning bolt at it from the other side.

When the snake and all of the Maomer were dead, Betath leveled the lodestone at the third horn and released the energy. With a loud crash, Storm-Slave broke free of his bonds.

"Children of the sea!" he boomed. "Your bonds cannot hold the Tempest!"

Dizziness overtook Kaawen, and she swayed as a haze washed through her mind. She was vaguely aware of Firion and Gathwen running away, but Betath bent toward her and took her chin in his hands.

"Kaawen, I know you're in pain, love, but we have to run now. Can you run for me?"

Run? Um, yeah, she could do that. But her head swam and her stomach churned. She bent over, fearful that she was going to throw up, but Betath continued to plead with her.

"Come on, Kaawen! Gods damn it, we need to run!"

"Okay, okay."

He took her hand and started running, and she followed him, although she really couldn't see where she was going. But it was urgent, and somewhere in the fog of her mind, she realized they were fleeing from danger. Hadn't someone said something about running from a . . . storm atronach?

"Hurry, my friends!" came Razum-Dar's voice, and Kaawen found herself stumbling over some driftwood and splashing into the sea on the other side of the island from wherever it was she had been before. There was a distant sound a bit like the pop of fireworks, but it was short-lived.

The salt water stung her leg but cleared her head, and she looked over at Betath, who floated next to her, looking absolutely terrified. "I'm okay," she said, her words slurring a bit.

"Let's get her out of the water so I can heal her," Gathwen said from behind her.

Betath wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on the beach with him, and she lay down on her back and looked up at several faces peering down at her. Everyone was wet, and for a moment she forgot why. Then she remembered they had all jumped into the ocean. But why? What had they been doing? Oh, that was right—the storm atronach. She guessed her head wasn't as clear as she had thought it was.

Betath sat next to her and Firion and Raz stood over her, all looking on as Gathwen worked on her leg. There was a weird sucking sensation, then a warm feeling washed over her entire leg and the pain and disorientation was gone. She sat up.

"Gathwen, you're really good at that," she said. "You should look into becoming a healer."

"Perhaps I will," she said proudly.

Kaawen looked at Betath. "Help me up?"

He stood up, then took her hands and pulled her up, gazing into her eyes with great relief. "You scared me," he said softly. "I thought I was going to have to find another shorty-elf to torment."

"No, no, you can go right back to tormenting me."

Edhelas and Onglorn came running up to them. "You made it!" Edhelas cried.

"Report," Firion commanded.

"We swept the shoreline. Commander Karinith captured some Maormer, but the Green Lady slaughtered the rest. I've never seen so much blood."

"We're so sorry about Nistel," said Kaawen.

"Don't mourn for Nistel," Onglorn reassured her. "You made sure her sacrifice had meaning. Gods favor you, friends."

Sergeant Firion took Kaawen's and Betath's hands in each of hers. "It was good working with you again. We have to go take care of Nistel now. Eternal loyalty, my friends."

"You go, Firion," said Kaawen. "Take care of your friend. I'm sure we'll meet again."

After the marines left, Raz placed a hand on Kaawen's shoulder. "To escape death so triumphantly is a constant thrill, yes? Not so thrilling for the Maormer, of course. They are all either captured, fled, or dead, thanks to your efforts. And the Green Lady's. Khenarthi's Roost is safe, and voluntarily a part of the Aldmeri Dominion. You will receive a hefty sum of gold for your efforts. Had he known you would do so well, Raz would have scrounged up a nicer reward."

"Gold is nice," Betath said mildly. "If you gave us a trinket, we'd probably sell it for the gold anyway."

"Raz can see your point."

Kaawen turned to Gathwen, who stood smiling next to her. "I'm heading back to town," the mage announced. "I do hope to see you again, hopefully with Rurelion by my side." She reached for Kaawen and hugged her, then wrapped her arms around Betath's waist and hugged him, as well. Then she turned and walked back up the beach.

"So, Kaawenyth," said Raz, "are you still interested in helping out a simple Khajiit who looks out for the welfare of the people of the Aldmeri Dominion? In an official capacity, that is."

"Of course. I've had more excitement these last few weeks than I've had in my entire life."

"Good, good. The Maormer are like drunken uncle. Chase them off and they always come back. The people of Khenarthi's Roost will be ready for them, but others will not be so prepared. If the vipers' numbers are large enough to assault Khenarthi, then all the southern seas are in danger. The queen is in Auridon right now. Raz would ask the two of you to head to Vulkhel Guard and report to Watch Captain Astanya. She can pass word to Her Majesty. Perhaps you can hitch a ride on the _Prowler; _thisone believes they are headed that way. Stop in at the fort before you go to obtain your rewards."

"Understood," said Betath.

The Green Lady came up the beach and stopped next to Kaawen. "I heard you were out here. I ran out of Maormer to kill. If you find any, you'll let me know, won't you?"

"What are you going to do now, my lady?" Betath asked her, although Kaawen knew very well what the Green Lady would do now.

"Now I'll mourn the Silvenar. I must find oils for his body and tools for the rites." She swallowed hard and said, "I can almost feel his hand on mine and hear him say, 'all things find their way.' But he's gone forever and I'll soon follow."

Kaawen took her hand. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Just say 'farewell,' Kaawenyth."

"Farewell, my lady."

The Green lady squeezed Kaawen's hand, nodded at Betath and Raz, and walked back up the beach. Kaawen sighed sadly. She knew her spirit would live on in the next Green Lady, but she would miss this one. She had a fire and a fortitude Kaawen could only hope to aspire to.

Razum-Dar, Betath, and she started up the beach toward Mistral as well. "So," Kaawen said as they walked. "What can we expect on Auridon?"

"Very tall elves and very green shores. And Betath's parents."

"Divines help us," Betath groaned. "Will you be coming to Auridon, Raz?"

"Soon, soon. Raz will help Headwoman Harrani get established in the Dominion first, and then he will go back to Auridon. Keep a barstool warm for him, will you, friend?"

"Of course."

On the docks, Kaawen and Betath spoke to Captain Jimila, who offered to take them to Auridon at no charge. She was going there anyway, and she felt she still owed them for helping to fix her ship. She said they would set sail as soon as the two elves were ready, so they went back to town, packed up their gear, and headed to the fort to collect their payment. The sun was just setting when they boarded the _Prowler_ and set sail for Auridon.

* * *

Two nights into the trip, Kaawen awoke with a feeling of aching emptiness in her chest. The loneliness was almost unable to bear, and a great sob escaped her throat. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, so she headed up on deck.

Betath was still up and about, sitting near the bow, leaning against some crates and gazing up at the stars. He scooted over to give Kaawen room when she approached.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"I just felt the Green Lady pass on," she told him.

He reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry. What will happen now?"

"Now a new Silvenar and Green Lady will rise."

"How are they chosen?"

"Y'ffre picks them. That's really all I know."

"Maybe _you'll_ be the Green Lady."

Kaawen shook her head. "I seriously doubt it. The Green Lady is a seasoned fighter, the epitome of strength and spirit, a natural leader."

"You just described yourself, Kaawen."

"No, Betath. It's not me."

"All right. But I think you would be an excellent Green Lady."

"But if I was—can we talk about something else?"

They turned the conversation toward Vulkel Guard and their mission, but Betath didn't let go of her hand. She certainly wasn't about to let go.

They arrived at the port of Vulkhel Guard late in the afternoon a couple of days later, and Kaawen was ready to step on dry land again. Life on a ship could be tedious, especially when the crew wouldn't let her help out. She was ready to get out and start working again.

"Take care of yourself," said Captain Jimila as they began to debark just as the sun was setting. "This one hopes she will see you soon."

As they stepped onto the dock, Betath took Kaawen's hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him down a long boardwalk.

"It's the perfect time of day. You'll love this."

He led her to the end of the boardwalk and across the beach to a retaining wall. Just offshore were several giant, curving rock formations, one of which had grass and trees growing atop it. The sun was sinking just behind the formation with the trees, casting a warm, golden glow over the water and the beach below.

Kaawen gasped. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Kaawen, I—" But he stopped before he finished.

She reluctantly turned away from the sunset and looked up at him. For a moment, they just stared in each other's eyes, and then he reached around and undid the strap of her braid, letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders.

"_You're_ the most beautiful thing _I've_ ever seen," he said, barely above a whisper.

Kaawen's heart soared. Standing on tiptoe, she curled her fingers around his neck and pulled him down to her, covering his mouth with hers. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her lips parted to accept his tongue, and she breathed him in greedily, as though this first kiss would be their last. He withdrew all too soon and rested his forehead against hers, and she had a brief moment of irrational fear that it _would_ be their last kiss, so she turned her head and kissed him again. Betath nibbled gently on her lips, threading his fingers through her hair.

She finally pulled back and said, "All right, now I'm done."

He chuckled softly and caressed her cheek, his golden eyes gazing warmly into hers. "We waited far too long for that."

"I agree."

"When that snake bit you on Khenarthi's Roost, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"We've both been injured before."

"I know, but that time . . . I don't know. It just . . . you're so precious to me, Shorty-Elf."

"And you to me. I'm not going anywhere."

She turned around and leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. As they enjoyed the sunset and the feel of each other's bodies, Kaawen realized that there wouldn't be a last kiss anytime soon.

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


	6. Queen's Eyes 6 - Conspiracy

The Queen's Eyes Six

Conspiracy

It was a moment Kaawen would never forget, standing there on the wall, holding Betath, kissing him in the sunset. But it couldn't last long. After only a few moments, a guard came sauntering along on his patrol and broke the mood.

Betath glared at him and took Kaawen's hand. "Let's go see Captain Astanya before she leaves for the night." He led her back up the beach to the docks, and then past a small market area to a set of stone steps leading up into the city proper.

At the top of the stairs stood a fully armored Altmer woman with graying hair and eyes so dark that it was hard to tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. She stood there with her arms folded, looking officious, eying them warily. She nodded when they walked up. "Fair evening. How are you, Betath?"

"I am well. Captain, this is Kaawenyth."

Astanya looked her over and gave a small shrug. "State your business, Kaawen. With the Queen in town, we're taking extra precautions."

"I'm working with Betath and Razum-Dar. We just came from Khenarthi's Roost, which was attacked by Maormer."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure the information is passed along to the appropriate parties." She reached over to a barrel next to her and picked up a clipboard and quill pen. "Now. You said your name is Kaawen? I'll need it for the official register."

"Yes, Kaawenyth. K-A-A-W-E-N-Y-T-H."

"Kaawenyth, Bosmer," she mumbled as she wrote. "Hometown?"

"Elden Root, in Grahtwood."

"_Graaahtwoood_, very well. By order of the First Auridon Marines, your presence in Vulkhel Guard has been officially registered. Fare you well."

"We were here to offer our help," Betath told her.

"Help? I don't think any is needed at the moment. Come back tomorrow, though, and I will find you something to do. Good night, then."

Kaawen and Betath left the captain and walked up into the city. She gawked at the scenery, all of it as lovely as the beach, clean, polished, and alive with color from dozens of flowering trees. In the fading light, candles and torches blazed all around, giving the city a golden glow.

"This place is just amazing!" Kaawen gasped. "I can't wait to get a good look around. But for tonight, where can I find an inn? I want to get set up as—"

"You could stay with me," he said impulsively.

She stopped and gaped at him, silent for a moment. They'd just had their first kiss, and emotions were running hot right now, but his request was still a shock, and she didn't know what to say.

"I-I have an extra room," he added. "There's no pressure, Kaawen."

"It's just too soon, Betath."

"I understand. But I'm not ready to let you go. Not tonight. Besides, you can help me clean up. I haven't been home in two months."

With a relieved sigh, she said, "Oh, that's it. Invite me to your home and put me to work."

"Play your cards right, and I might even let you make me breakfast."

"Well, how can I say no to that?"

She followed him through the city to a small house near the central marketplace, and he led her inside. The house was lushly furnished, if a bit dusty. A comfortable sitting room was positioned around a large fireplace, in which wood and kindling were already set up. A desk, some bookshelves, and a weapon rack stood in a corner, and a kitchen and two bedrooms opened off the main room.

The first thing Betath did was level his staff at the wood in the fireplace and cast a fireball. In seconds, the room had a warm glow. He also waved his hand at several candles around the room, further lighting the area.

Kaawen chuckled. "That's a handy skill."

"Indeed." He showed her to the smaller of the two bedrooms. It was a nice room with a small but soft bed, an expensive dresser, a full-length mirror, and a large wash basin. "You can sleep here."

"Thanks." She put her knapsack on the bed and began digging through it. "I travel light; I don't even have any nightclothes."

"I'll give you one of my shirts. Should fit you like a dress." He stepped into his own room and returned momentarily with a large tunic that, when she put it on, did indeed fit like a dress. It hung to her knees, and she had to roll up the sleeves in order to be able to use her hands.

She joined him in the sitting room, where he waited with two glasses of wine, one of which he handed her. "I'm afraid I don't have any mead or rotmeth," he said mildly.

"Wine is all right on the odd occasion," she replied, taking a sip. It was good: dry and rich with a hint of vanilla, and though she was far from an authority on wine, she figured it was probably well aged. She held her arms out at her sides, showing Betath how she looked in the shirt. "You really are huge, you know."

"No, I'm average height for an Altmer. You're just short."

"I'm not short; I'm compact and infinitely adorable."

"That, you are, my lady. That, you are."

They drank wine and talked for a couple of hours, mostly about their families. Betath said he wanted to prepare her for his parents, who could be overbearing. They were good people, he told her, just a bit cold and close-minded. This was foreign to Kaawen, who had grown up in a big, loud household with several brothers, whom she adored, and doting parents who encouraged individuality. Still, they had raised Betath, so Kaawen figured they couldn't be all bad.

Finally, head spinning from too much wine, Kaawen decided to turn in. Betath walked her to her bedroom door and bent to kiss her goodnight. At least, it was _meant_ to be a goodnight kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he backed her up against the door jamb, drinking her in, taking her breath away. She moaned softly as he trailed his hand over her curves and cupped her bottom, and it was all she could do not to pull him into her room.

"Sleep well, Shorty Elf," he said huskily when he withdrew.

"You too."

After another half dozen kisses, she finally stepped into her room and closed the door. She lay down on the bed, arms and legs sprawled out, staring up at the ceiling, and did her best not to squeal. How long had she wanted Betath to kiss her? It seemed like forever, and oh, it was worth the wait. That elf had the sweetest lips she had ever tasted. She still considered creeping across the hall and joining him in his room, but she didn't. She didn't want to appear too eager, although after the kisses at her door, it was next to impossible. Falling asleep alone in that bed, with him lying right across the hall, was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

* * *

Betath had trouble sleeping as well, and for the same reason. He had meant it when he had said there was no pressure, but he couldn't help hoping she'd change her mind, especially after the make-out session at her door. After a night of tossing, turning, and wondering if she was awake and if she was thinking about him, he climbed out of bed, wrote her a note in case she woke up, and made his way to the market for some breakfast. He frequented Samardan, a heavily accented Khajiit grocer at the beach market, over all the other food merchants in town. Samardan's food was good and his prices were reasonable, and listening to him speak was a riot. Betath headed over and purchased bacon, eggs, milk, and a special all-meat breakfast brew Samardan said the wood elves loved.

Kaawen was still in her room when he got home, and he started the cookfire in the kitchen and set about preparing breakfast. She came in a little while later, just as he was flipping the eggs. She was bleery-eyed, hair mussed from sleep, mouth agape in a yawn, and looking downright edible in his shirt. He wanted her so badly, he could barely hold his spatula.

"Morning," she muttered sleepily. "You're up early."

"You kept me up with all your snoring."

"I do not snore!"

"Loud enough to wake the neighbors."

She swatted him on the arm.

"Since I wasn't sleeping, I thought I'd run to the market and get some breakfast."

"Smells delicious. I thought you were going to make me cook for _you_."

"I decided I didn't want to risk it."

It turned out that Kaawen did love the breakfast brew, and she gushed over it and the bacon and eggs as they ate. After breakfast, they cleaned up, dressed, and made their way to Captain Astanya's post to once again offer their services.

"You're here early, good," she said curtly. "We're preparing for an event tonight, and a few details must be tended to. Go speak to Advisor Norion and Steward Enimwe. They await assistance from the guard, but those are hands we can't spare right now."

"Who should we see first?" Betath asked.

"See Norion first, and he can send you to Enimwe when he's finished. You'll find him at the warehouse at the west end of the beach. Tell him I sent you. Once you've finished with both of them, report back to me."

"Will do. You said there's an event tonight?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you're invited, Betath, don't worry. It's for the queen, of course, now that she's returned to claim her birthright after gallivanting all over Tamriel. I wish _I_ could just quit my job and then come back when I got bored. She'll be making a grand speech, probably talking up the 'unity' of the Dominion."

Betath sneered at her. Obviously, Astanya wasn't a fan of the alliance. He decided to yank her chain a little bit. "So. I hear you and Razum-Dar are old friends."

She raised an eyebrow. "Old friends! Is that what he said? He has an active imagination. We know each other, even fought together a few times, but I wouldn't call us friends. Not since he signed up with the queen." She grunted. "Some hush-hush, cloak-and-dagger outfit. Thieves and liars, the lot of them."

"I know exactly what you mean," he replied knowingly.

Evidently realizing she had said too much, Astanya managed to look slightly embarrassed. "My apologies for speaking out of turn. Be assured that I do not normally let my personal feelings affect my job."

"Of course not. Let's go, Kaawen."

They walked up the beach and found Advisor Norion standing outside the warehouse, studying a clipboard. Betath didn't know the advisor, so he didn't know what to expect or what game to play. There were _always_ games when dealing with Auridon's politicians. He would just have to wait and see what Norion's game was and decide whether to play it or not.

The advisor looked up and glared when Betath and Kaawen stood in his light. "I'm busy here. Away with you!"

Oh, so it was _that_ game. This was one that Betath rarely played, especially with flunkies like Norion.

"Watch Captain Astanya sent us," said Kaawen before Betath could say something defiant. "She said you needed help."

With that, his face softened and he almost smiled. "Ah! In that case, you'll do nicely. My servant followed a burglar to this warehouse. The ignorant knave stole a set of marine deployment plans for the queen's speech."

"Why would he do that?"

He folded his arms. "Well, I'm sure I don't know. I'm no burglar. In any case, we can't let those plans get into the wrong hands. They could be used to bypass the queen's security. The two of you are to retrieve them."

"Any idea what to expect when we get in there?" Betath asked him.

"Do I look like that's something I would know?"

"Don't you normally work in the warehouse?"

"I am a personal advisor to Queen Ayrenn, thank you. Just go. Do your jobs."

"Yes, _sir_. Whatever you say, _sir_."

A small door was set into the big double doors of the warehouse, and Betath drew his staff and stepped inside with Kaawen following.

"Please, I did as you asked," a shabbily dressed elf was saying.

Another, who was wearing dark clothing, loomed over him. "Yes, you did," he said, then he stabbed the other elf in the chest. Before Betath could get off a spell, the assassin saw him and vanished into thin air.

"I hate it when they do that!" he grumbled. They went to the burglar, who was drawing painful, ragged breaths, and knelt next to him.

The burglar held out his hand, which still clutched the plans. "Take them back," he moaned. "I didn't . . . I didn't know—" With that, his hand dropped and he perished.

Kaawen took the papers, rolled them up, and tucked them into her belt. They did a quick search of the warehouse in case the assassin was still hiding inside, but it seemed he had somehow managed to get out of the building unseen.

"How is that possible?" Betath mused.

Kaawen shrugged. "I can briefly turn invisible when I need to. It's Nightblade magic."

"Sure, but how did he get out of the building? We'd have seen the door open and close."

"Not if we had our eyes on the burglar, which we did. If he was good—and apparently he was—he could have silently slipped out in only a couple of seconds."

"Damn it," he muttered. "Well, at least he didn't get away with the plans."

"Maybe Norion saw him leave, although I doubt it."

They went back outside, where Advisor Norion still stood with his clipboard.

"Well? Did you find the plans?"

"The burglar was murdered," said Kaawen, "but he still had these on him."

She took the papers from her belt and held them forth, but he didn't take them. "Keep them and give them to the captain next time you see her. I must attend the queen. If you have other tasks, you should get to them."

"We're supposed to go see Steward Enimwe. Do you know where we can find her?"

"Do I look like the steward's assistant? Do you take me for a commoner? No!"

"So do you know or not?" Betath asked again, this time with an edge to his voice. He was losing patience with the stick up Norion's arse.

"Actually, yes, I do," Norion admitted. "East warehouse, just north of the docks. You can go now."

They set out, Betath grumbling angrily as they went. "See, this is why I take jobs outside of town."

"He wasn't that bad, really."

"You must be joking! Puffed-up bastard was trying to come off as much more important than he really is."

"Maybe what he said was true."

"Kaawen, I know the queen's personal attendants. Either he's brand new or he was lying about his importance. In any case, he had no call to treat you like that."

"He treated you like that too."

He stopped and looked at her, eyes wide with chagrin at his slip. "Us, you're right. He had no call to treat _us_ like that."

They found the warehouse and stepped inside to find Enimwe, a pretty Altmer with sandy hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you right now," she said apologetically. "I'm very busy and there's a lot to do."

"We're here to help," he said with frustration. He was getting tired of being dismissed, and his mood was getting worse by the minute. "Watch Captain Astanya sent us."

"Wait, I know you. Aren't you Gareth Anyuviel's son?"

"Yes, that is me. This is Kaawen."

She stood almost at attention. "Enimwe, Vulkhel Guard Manor's Chief Steward."

"Yes, we know who you are."

"Of course, thank you for coming. Two of my cooks fell deathly ill right in the middle of preparing the queen's feast! I suspect sabotage and want to be sure all the food supplies are safe. I'm examining the supplies in here. You go to the warehouse next door and check for anything out of place."

"We'll take a look."

As they stepped out of the warehouse, Kaawen said, "You don't have a lot of patience for the people in this city."

"You've told me before that I wasn't a typical Altmer. Well, _typical_ Altmer are usually arseholes."

Kaawen chuckled as they arrived at the warehouse and began inspecting barrels, crates, and cargo bales. They found linens and trinkets, but also cheeses, wines, and produce, including some Bosmer cheese from Grahtwood. He took it to Kaawen.

"It's hard to tell with Bosmer cheese. Is this any good?"

Kaawen gave him a wry look. "Yes, it's fine. In fact, it's delicious. You should have a bite."

"I think I'll demur," he said with a sour face.

The rest of the foodstuffs he inspected seemed fresh and untainted, but Kaawen found a crate of salted meat with a foul odor.

"This meat is poisoned," she announced.

"Let's check the rest, and then we'll go back to Enimwe."

They found nothing suspicious in any of the remaining crates, so they took the evidence they had found back to the steward.

"Thank the stars!" she exclaimed when Kaawen showed her the meat. "I knew something was wrong. Hold onto that; the captain will want to see it."

Enimwe handed Kaawen a rag, and she wrapped the meat and started to stuff it into her knapsack.

"Here," Betath said, "I'll hold onto that. My sense of smell isn't as strong as yours."

"Thanks." She handed the package to him. "Why would someone want to poison the cook, Steward? Do you know?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I'm sure it was some kind of test to see if they could sneak anything deadly past our security. Lucky we had you on the job! Listen, thanks for your help, but I have to get back to work now."

"There's nothing else you need from us?" Betath prodded.

Enime paused to look around the warehouse and glance at the papers on her clipboard before shaking her head. "I believe that does it."

He led Kaawen out of the warehouse. Just outside, he took her hand and pulled her toward him. "Sorry I've become so cross," he told her.

"It's all right. You're not cross with _me_."

"Definitely not." He bent his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They were so soft and he was tempted to lengthen the kiss, but people were already staring. "Come on. Let's go see Astanya."

The guard captain seemed eager to talk to them. "Tell me what you found."

"Yes, we found this set of—" Betath began.

"Good, good."

Betath gritted his teeth and said, "You didn't let me finish."

"So sorry. I hate to rush you, but I have another task for you."

"Yes?"

"One of my men, Heldil, has cornered a thug nearby. The low-born scum knows something, but he refuses to speak to the guards."

"What did he do?"

"I don't have time to answer these questions!"

"You want us to question _him_, right? Don't you think we'll do better, the more we know?"

"Look, he's involved in a plot against the queen; that's all you need know."

"Well, do you want this evidence we found?" Kaawen asked, finally with an edge of frustration in her voice.

"Just hold onto it for now. You can find Heldil up the stairs, first house on the right. Now, get going!"

Betath turned and stomped up the stairs. "See what I mean?" he muttered when Kaawen caught up with him. "Arseholes."

"And yet you work for them," Kaawen noted.

"I work for _Raz._ And a few select others."

"Like the queen?"

He stared at her for a long moment before saying, "Let's just go talk to Heldil."

They found the guard outside the house and approached. Heldil was handsome, green-eyed and dark-haired, and Betath could have sworn Kaawen raised an eyebrow when she saw him. Betath swallowed hard as a lump of jealousy formed in his throat. _Stop it,_ he told himself. _You know better than this. Keep it professional._

"Kindly step back," Heldil said politely. "We have a situation here."

"Captain Astanya sent us," said Kaawen.

Was it just his imagination, or did the timbre of her voice raise slightly? He'd read that people who found someone attractive often spoke in a higher voice. _Stop it!_ he admonished himself again.

"Ah, good, help from the captain. We've cornered a dangerous mer in this house. He's wanted by the crown and has valuable information, but he threatens to kill himself whenever we approach the door."

"And Astanya thinks he's going to talk to _us_?" Kaawen protested.

Heldil shrugged. "You're not with the guard; he might open up to you."

"Who is it?" Betath asked. "I've lived here all my life and might already know him."

"His name's Fasion."

"Then I do know him."

"I need him alive, but don't listen to what he says. He's half-crazed."

"You want us to talk to him, but you don't want us to listen to what he says."

"Look, just get him talking and we'll move in while he's distracted. That's all you need to do."

"Very well." Betath approached the door with Kaawen on his heels and knocked.

"Get back!" said the suspect. "One step closer and I'll cut my throat!"

"We're not with the guards," Kaawen said gently. "We just want to talk. Let us know what this is about so we can help you."

"And why should I trust you?"

"It's Betath, Fasion. Let me in so we can sort this out."

"Fine, fine. Just don't try anything."

He unlocked the door, and Kaawen slowly pushed it open. When Betath stepped in, his eyes widened. Fasion was a friend, but he'd never seen him like this before. He was silver-haired, wearing leather armor and a ring in his nose, and his pale eyes had a wild cast to them. He was terrified, on the verge of panic.

"Betath, thank the stars!" Fasion cried. "Quickly, we don't have much time."

"What's going on? Why do the guards have you cornered in a house?"

"We both know you're just a distraction, Betath; the guards will be in shortly, no? Listen closely, my friend. Astanya is corrupt. She's a member of a group called the Veiled Heritance."

"The Veiled Heritance? I've never heard of them."

"They're newly organized, have only been making themselves known on Auridon for a few weeks. They're planning an assassination attempt on the queen, tonight at the temple. The speech and the celebration were supposed to be at Skywatch, but the Heritance bribed members of her staff to get the speech moved here."

"Including the watch captain. Do you have any hard evidence?"

"No, only what I've been able to put together from things I've seen and heard. Please, Betath, you know me, and you know what my capture means. You must warn the queen. She's in grave danger and the guards are—oh, no."

The door opened, and Heldil stepped inside with a handful of other guards, two of whom moved into place behind Fasion. "Good work, citizens," he said.

"Traitorous scum," Fasion snarled at the guards.

"Shut your pie hole. You're under arrest. Farritale?"

With that, one of the guards behind Fasion hit him with the butt of her sword, and he groaned and fell unconscious.

"Did you have to do that?" Kaawen demanded.

"He's a dangerous criminal involved in a plot to kill the queen. Would you have us parade him through the streets and risk escape?"

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Don't worry. He'll receive a fair trial."

"Of course he will," Betath muttered. "If we're done here, we have to go find the captain."

"She's moved in to protect the Queen. You can find her at the manor house. Stars guide your steps."

Betath and Kaawen only glared at Heldil before leaving the house.

"So do you trust Fasion?" Kaawen asked.

"With my life. And I believe what he said."

"He said you knew what his capture meant. What _does_ it mean?"

"It means this is about to get ugly. Listen, just follow my lead, okay? I don't know the Veiled Heritance, so I can't make any judgments until we get there and assess the situation."

As they approached the manor house, Betath saw a black-armored Bosmer leaning unobtrusively against a tree near the building. Most everyone passed as though they didn't see her, but Betath walked up and leaned on the tree behind her.

The elf rolled her eyes. "Really, Betath? Every time?"

"Yes, Loramia. Every time. Keep your eyes open wide, my little friend. Something is amiss, and you might be running an errand."

"Understood."

He nodded to Kaawen and headed toward Captain Astanya, who stood out front with several other members of the watch.

"Stop right there!" Astanya called. "On my authority as Captain of the Guard, you're under arrest on suspicion to commit regicide! Guards, search them."

Betath started running options through his head as one guard took his pack and another took Kaawen's. In addition to Astanya and including the two whose hands were full with their knapsacks, there were seven guards. That was too many, even for him and Kaawen, and Loramia's job was to watch, not to fight; they would have to let themselves be arrested and then work from the inside.

"Kaawen, just let it be," he warned.

The guards produced the meat and the plans from the knapsacks and showed the captain, who had the gall to look shocked. "What is this! Deployment plans, and is that poison I smell? Those are the tools of an assassin!" She nodded to the guards standing behind Betath and Kaawen.

He heard Kaawen's gasp before he felt the blow to his own head. Pain burst all through his skull, and a black haze fell over his eyes as the ground came up to meet him.

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


	7. Queen's Eyes 7 - Eye of the Queen

The Queen's Eyes Seven

Eye of the Queen

When Kaawen opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Betath's face. Her head was in his lap, and he was peering down at her with concern.

"Well, that was unpleasant," she groaned painfully, gingerly touching the lump on the back of her head.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible." She sat up to see that they were in a prison cell. Fasion lay a few feet away, stone-cold dead. Razum-Dar stood at the cell door, and a guard lay at his feet.

"Is he dead?" she asked, nodding to the guard.

"Merely unconscious," the Khajiit replied. "Our friend Fasion, however, has not fared as well. This one knew him well, as he thought he did Astanya."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Betath asked.

"Fasion was not willing to give up secrets."

"And now he's dead. Damn it."

"He did well, my friend."

"Yes, he did. So are you going to let us out of here?"

"Of course." He deftly picked the lock and opened the door.

"Thanks," said Kaawen when she and Betath were outside the cell. "How'd you know we were here?"

"Forgive Raz; he was looking for Fasion. Finding you was just a happy accident. Now this one must ask your aid once again. The captain will attempt to murder the queen at the temple; you must warn her and her battlereeve. In order to do so, you must get past Astanya's men. See Eshaba in the marketplace. Ask her for a souvenir of the First Marines, and she will set you on your path. But Kaawen, you must do this alone."

"Why do I have to do it alone?" Kaawen asked.

"Betath's face is known in the royal court. If he were to appear in a marine uniform, they would suspect something was amiss. But a new face in the uniform will barely garner notice."

"Fine, but I think it's time you told me exactly who you two are. I know you're agents of the queen, but I feel like there's more to it than that."

"We are the Eyes of the Queen," Raz replied, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We are few and we stick to the shadows, but we have the honor of being Queen Ayrenn's most trusted agents."

"But what about the First Auridon Marines?"

Betath shook his head. "The battlereeve is unfailingly loyal and believes his marines are too, but stains can set in even with the most dedicated, especially an organization as large as the First Auridon Marines."

"But not with the Eyes of the Queen?"

"As I said, we are few," Raz reminded her. "We choose our members very carefully, and we keep a close eye on each other. If any of us was corrupted by the Veiled Heritance, it would be discovered quickly."

"Did you know about the Veiled Heritance before?" Betath asked him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"At the time, you didn't need to know, my friend. Now you do. The Heritance doesn't think we need the Dominion to survive. They think the queen is making a mistake by elevating the Bosmer and Khajiit to be equals with the High Elves."

Betath rolled his eyes. "Racism. Again."

"Racists, isolationists, and general idiots."

"Lovely."

"All right," said Kaawen. "I'm ready to do this."

"I'll introduce you to Eshaba," Betath told her.

Raz turned and went farther into the jail, but Betath led her through the hallways past more unconscious guards and then up the ladder to the guard tower. They made their way through the marketplace to the blacksmith shop, where a Khajiit woman with brown fur, tiger stripes, and a pretty face was peddling her wares.

"Buying! Selling! Trading! Eshaba has just about anything you could want!" She turned to them and said, "Good afternoon, Betath. What can this one do for you?"

Betath pointed to Kaawen, and the cat turned to look at her.

"I'm looking for something very specific," Kaawen answered.

"Is that so? Don't be shy. What do you need?"

"I need a souvenir of the First Auridon Marines."

Eshaba nodded knowingly. "Ah, yes, the perfect thing to suit your needs. But such a souvenir has certain expectations."

"I know what it entails."

"Then it is a wise purchase. You may find what you need in the chest behind my stand. When you see our mutual friend again, be sure to give him this one's best. Betath, it's good to see you again."

"It's a pleasure as always, Eshaba."

He helped Kaawen carry the uniform back to his house, and she went to her room and changed. When she emerged, he eyed her critically.

"You're a bit short for a First Auridon Marine. I don't think you can pull this disguise off."

"Well, if you hadn't been plastering your face all over Vulkhel Guard for the last century, you could take my place. And I've already seen Bosmer marines, you know, so just shut it."

Betath chuckled and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. "You'll be fine, my love, and I'll be nearby."

"Let's do this, then."

"You'll need to find Battlereeve Urcelmo. He has short, gray hair and a beard, and he wears golden armor with an eagle emblazoned on the front. The armor is unique, so it stands out."

"Got it."

They left the house, and Kaawen made her way to the manor while Betath disappeared behind a nearby building. She found the battlereeve easily, for he was standing outside with several of his marines. They were guarding the queen, who waited a few feet behind them, a lovely white-haired elf with pale blue eyes, wearing a lavishly embellished formal dress and an elaborate headpiece. Kaawen couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable she looked in the outfit.

The battlereeve glared at her when she boldly approached. "Explain yourself, marine! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your post?"

"I'm not actually a marine, battlereeve. Razum-Dar sent me."

"Razum-Dar, yes, I know the name. Why have you come?"

"I'm here to inform you of a plot to kill Queen Ayrenn," she said quietly.

"Hmph," he uttered with indignation. "We have taken every precaution. Watch Captain Astanya herself assured me that the whole area is locked down."

"Yeah, about that. Astanya is behind the plot. She plans to attack the queen in the temple."

"Watch Captain Astanya? Absurd!"

"A moment, Urcelmo," said the queen from behind. "I would hear what this one has to say."

"Queen Ayrenn, I fear for your safety. Please disregard this person's empty threats."

"Razum-Dar was mentioned. He acts on my behalf, and if you won't investigate, I will."

"Apologies, my queen. I will do as you wish." Urcelmo turned to Kaawen. "You come with me. We will investigate the temple together."

"Believe me, I meant what I said," the queen told her. "I'd gladly go there myself. But in this dress? The nobles would lose their minds!"

"We'll handle it, my queen," Kaawen assured her. She followed Urcelmo into the temple, where they found Steward Enimwe lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Several Altmer were gathered off to the side, looking cowed and fearful.

"Mara be merciful," the battlereeve gasped. "What happened here?"

"No, no," the steward said painfully, "it's a trap. Watch out! Astanya, on the balcony!"

They looked up to see the watch captain standing there smiling at them.

"Astanya!" Urcelmo snarled, drawing his sword. "Traitor! Come down here and face me!"

"Our 'queen' has betrayed us, Urcelmo. I wanted her head; I'll settle for yours. Kill them!"

With that, several guards emerged from behind columns and attacked them. Betath also appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and joined the fight. Two enemies approached Kaawen at once, and she quickly cast an Agony spell on one of them, stunning him long enough for her to draw and shoot the other one. By the time the first recovered from the spell, his partner was dead and Kaawen was ready to defend herself.

Betath fought nearby, casting fireballs with his destruction staff and flinging lightning from his fingertips. There was an unmistakable gasp from one of the Altmer off to the side and a muttered, "Oh, dear Auri-El," but Kaawen paid it no mind. Such a battle would obviously be shocking to someone in the general populace.

"It's not over yet, Urcelmo," Astanya called when the final enemy fell. "The Dominion won't last; the Veiled Heritance will see to that."

"The Dominion will last long after your corpse cools! Now come down here and face me yourself, coward!"

Astanya leapt from the balcony, using some sort of spell to slow her descent and give her a soft landing. She cast a lightning spell toward the battlereeve with her staff, and he dodged out of the way and charged her.

"Stay back!" Betath warned him as he cast a fireball at her. Kaawen nocked an arrow and shot at her. When the projectiles had hit their mark and she was struggling to stand, the battlereeve stepped in and thrust his sword into her heart.

She fell dead, and Urcelmo sighed heavily. "Three against one. Her death was not honorable."

"The odds didn't matter," said Betath. "That her actions made her death necessary stripped her of honor. She sent her lackeys to kill us while she stood on the balcony and watched. Besides, honor has little place when the objective is to kill."

The battlereeve stared at him for a long moment, then nodded his agreement and knelt next to Enimwe. "She needs healing," he said.

Betath put his destruction staff away and took out his restoration staff, using it as a focus to treat Enimwe's wounds. After a few moments, she sighed with relief and sat up.

"Thank you," she said. "I will go to a healer for the rest."

"Of course," said Betath.

"We need to report back to Queen Ayrenn," said Urcelmo.

But as they turned to leave, two of the Altmer standing at the side stepped toward Betath.

"I'll have to catch up," Betath said with resignation.

Urcelmo nodded and left, and Kaawen started to follow him, but Betath took her arm. "Stay."

"All right."

When the couple reached them, the woman said, "Betath, what were you doing?"

"Hello, Mother. Father."

"Answer me," his mother demanded again.

It was patently obvious to Kaawen what Betath had been doing, but it didn't take much to realize more was going on here than the obvious. Betath's father eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. After a moment he looked back to his son.

"I was protecting the queen," Betath replied.

"With destruction spells? Have we taught you nothing?"

"You taught me to do what was necessary, Mother."

She threw her hands up in the air. "This is unacceptable!"

His father placed a comforting hand on her back and said, "Betath, you were such a gentle child. And now we see this. We're just a bit confused."

"Confused?" his mother echoed. "My son, you must stop this silliness right away."

"Silliness? Mother, you know what my job entails. I protect the queen. Did you think I was merely a healer?"

His father finally acknowledged Kaawen. "And who is this? Young Bosmer, this is a family discussion."

"This is Kaawen, my partner, and she's not going anywhere. Kaawen, these are my parents, Arelia and Gareth Anyuviel."

"It's an honor to meet you," Kaawen said softly.

"You as well," Gareth replied.

Arelia narrowed her eyes and looked Kaawen over. "And do you use destruction spells as well?"

"Destruction spells, no, but I do use offensive magic. I'm a Nightblade."

"Please forgive my behavior, Kaawen. And my son's."

"With all due respect, he has done nothing to forgive. He has used destruction magic to save my life numerous times."

"I have to report to the queen, Mother."

"Yes, of course. We'll discuss this further later. Come to dinner tomorrow."

"And bring Kaawen, of course," said Gareth.

"Yes, Mother. Father." Betath turned and walked toward the door, and Kaawen followed. When he was safely outside, he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "Of all the things they could have criticized, they picked that one."

"Why do they not like destruction magic?"

"They're healers, and they taught me to be a healer as well, but I've always had a knack for manipulating elemental energy. There's more to being an agent of the queen than healing, Kaawen."

"I understand."

"I just wish _they_ did. Let's go talk to the queen."

They reported back to the queen, who had retreated into the manor house. Battlereeve Urcelmo had taken up his position in front of her again, and he nodded and turned to join them as they walked past.

"Urcelmo tells me the plot was real," Ayrenn said.

"It was, Your Majesty," said Betath.

"And Astanya. I can't believe it! She was truly an agent of the Veiled Heritance?"

"She said you had betrayed your people," Kaawen told her.

"Betrayal! She turns her back on this nation after years of service, and she speaks of _my_ betrayal? No doubt Urcelmo will triple his watch after this."

"You can be assured of that, my queen," said the battlereeve.

* * *

Ayrenn made sure Betath and Kaawen were invited to the celebration that night, and Kaawen bought a dress for the occasion. The speech and ensuing party went off without a hitch, at least as far as the queen was concerned. Betath's parents completely ignored him all night, an act he seemed perfectly fine with. He ignored them as well, and when Kaawen asked him about it, he dismissed the question with a vague response about different acquaintances. He introduced her to a few of his friends, but while he laughed and joked with them, he never let her stray far away.

They were sitting at a table with tankards of mead when a servant approached and said the queen wished to speak to them. She smiled when they approached her table.

"Sit down," she offered. When they sat, she turned to Kaawen. "I have spoken to Razum-Dar," she said, "and he has told me of your work on Khenarthi's Roost. You have repeatedly proven your worth to the Dominion, and I would like to offer you a place with the Eyes of the Queen. Would you join them? Become an elite agent for the good of the Dominion?"

"I will," Kaawen said earnestly. "I accept your offer, Your Majesty." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Betath grinning.

"I've also heard the two of you have been acting as partners. Raz says you work very well together, so I will expect you to continue on as such. Now to look ahead. I must continue my tour of the island and further cement my position. I will make for the ancient site of Tanzelwil. Normally, a new monarch communes quietly with the dead. We're supposed to show a willingness to heed the wisdom of our ancestors."

"Normally?"

"As you saw today, my reign so far has been anything but normal. I worry there will be complications. I know Raz will have administrative arrangements for you and cleanup after the events in the temple. Do whatever he needs you to do and meet me in Tanzelwil in three days. Seek out my entourage; they will be able to direct you to me. Now that that's taken care of, let's enjoy the party."

"My queen, can you tell me a little about yourself?" Kaawen asked. "I've heard so many rumors."

Betath seemed to choke on his mead, but Ayrenn chuckled. "Oh, thank Auri-El! Someone who's not too blinded by my crown to ask a real question. What would you like to know?"

"Was this the first attempt on your life?"

"I wish I could say yes. But Astanya got closer than anyone else. Subverting the watch captain. I can't believe the Veiled Heritance could be so bold."

"What do they want? Do you know?"

"An end to the Dominion. They want me to step down so they can appoint their own regent, and for anyone not of High Elven descent to leave the Summerset Isles. I'm afraid the list is quite long."

"Why are they so against the alliance?"

"They're racists, High Elven supremacists with no understanding of the real world. Shortsighted misanthropes with delusions of grandeur. Bastard throwbacks that should crawl back beneath their rock!"

"Don't beat around the bush, Your Majesty," Betath quipped. "Tell us how you really feel."

The queen swallowed hard and composed herself. "Is there anything else I can tell you, Kaawen?"

"I heard you did some traveling before you took the crown."

The queen nodded. "You said you'd heard rumors. My exploits have been greatly exaggerated, I assure you. Except for the one about the bear. That one's true."

"What prompted you to found the Dominion?"

"Well, to be blunt, the Altmer are too few. Together with the Wood Elves and the Khajiit, we have the iron will, the strength of arms, and the depth of character to solve the problems facing Tamriel. I spent years traveling the face of Nirn, and I think we've forged the strongest alliance in the world. I worked for several months with the Mane and the Treethanes to create this alliance. I'm very proud of it."

"Is that where you met Razum-Dar?"

"No, Raz and I go way back. We met some years ago while I was traveling. We were in Wayrest. Or was it Windhelm? Something with a 'W.' The story is a long one, and it involves a drunken schoolmarm and a purple velvet dress. Ahem."

Kaawen chuckled, but Betath just looked uncomfortable, so she decided to refrain from asking any more personal questions.

"You're awfully quiet, Betath," Ayrenn said.

"I thought I would just let you ladies talk," he replied awkwardly. Kaawen was amused. She had never seen him so out of sorts.

"What about you?" the queen asked her. "Tell me about yourself. I hear you're from Elden Root."

Before she could respond, an Altmer couple approached the table, the man with hair and eyes the color of stone who wore highly embellished armor, and the golden-haired woman wearing mage robes.

"Kaawen, Betath, this is my brother, Prince Naemon, and his wife, High Kinlady Estre."

The prince and the high kinlady nodded to them. "I suppose congratulations are in order," he said.

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Kaawen.

"We were just discussing my travels before I ascended to the throne," said Ayrenn.

The prince rolled his eyes. "I'm just relieved she's finally come to her senses. A woman of royal blood, off doing who knows what in the wilds? Ridiculous!"

"And yet she's come back so well rounded," said Estre. "Kaawen and Betath, your exploits this day are very impressive indeed. Now that I know your faces, I'll be sure to watch for further acts of selfless bravery."

The prince and the high kinlady turned and walked away, and Queen Ayrenn smiled warmly. "My brother is a good man. A bit stuffy, I suppose, but he _is_ an Altmer, after all."

They socialized with the queen for a while longer but excused themselves when some dignitaries came up and engaged her in conversation. When they walked back to their table, Kaawen asked Betath why he had been so uncomfortable.

"She's the queen. Some of the questions you asked were very . . . personal."

"Betath, she's not some high-and-mighty royal who has no time for her people. She's a real person, queen or no."

"Of course I know that. You're right: she is very approachable for a royal. And she kept putting her hand on my knee under the table. Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Several times, actually. But do you think it's going to get you out of trouble?" She swatted him on the arm, paused for a long moment, and then said, "You _were_ kidding about the queen, right?"

His eyes glimmered. "Of course I was kidding, love. And I meant it: you are the loveliest woman here, Kaawen."

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, and she couldn't believe she was actually blushing. But she found she wanted more from him than compliments. "What do you say we get out of here?" she asked.

Betath took her hand and pulled her up from her chair. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Characters and settings c. 2014 Bethesda Softworks LLC


End file.
